Drifted
by xoc13
Summary: When Angela and Brennan go missing, Booth will find how much he's drifted away from his partner.
1. Missing

**Hellooooo;) after one heck of crazy week with finals I'm back! This story is **_**sorta**_** tagged to 'Riding'; you don't need to read that one before this one. This one stands alone.**

**So, we've all seen that B&B have drifted from each other. When Angela and Brennan go missing, Booth will find **_**how much**_** he's drifted away from his partner.**

**A thanks to chymom for listening to me and reading this before I uploaded itXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

The loud, incessant knocking on his front door stirred them awake. Booth groaned as he rolled over to face away from his girlfriend.

"Seriously!" Booth groaned as he peeked at the alarm clock on his nightstand and saw it was close to midnight. He was about to fall asleep when Hannah returned from assignment and now he was just finally getting to fall asleep again but the knocking interrupted his sleep journey.

"Get it." Hannah mumbled as she pulled the sheet from his naked body. Booth instantly shot up in bed, swinging his legs over the side. He sent her a glare as his heart began to beat faster. Her action had been _just like_ in his coma dream. He remembered that dream very vividly and it freaked him out that she'd just done the _exact same_ thing his _dream Brennan_ had done. Passing a hand over his face he rose from the bed. He grabbed his discarded boxers from the floor and pulled them on hastily, walking out of his bedroom.

"Coming!" He yelled annoyed at whoever it was. He was surprised to find Hodgins standing there when he opened his front door. Before Booth could even make a comment, Hodgins pushed his way into the apartment.

"That bitch!" Hodgins was furious but looked scared at the same time. Booth closed his front door and followed Hodgins to the living room. "She has Angela!" Hodgins was yelling and Booth was not nearly alert yet to catch on.

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked, standing with his arms crossed over his bare chest. Hodgins explained that Angela was missing and the suspicion he had that someone, the Gravedigger to be specific, had taken her.

"Maybe she's out with Brennan." Booth said as Hannah joined them in the living room, wearing one of his tees and her pajama pants. She'd heard Hodgins' loud voice and figured something important was going down. She shot Booth a glance as she heard him say 'Brennan'. Lately he used that more often than Bones and she couldn't help but feel it somehow sounded wrong for him to not to use his nickname for her.

"I called Temperance after I did a fast sweep of the house searching for Angela and when we were talking..." Booth was more than fully awake and alert now. In the years he's worked with the squints he's _never_ heard Hodgins call Brennan by her given name. "The line got cut off." Hodgins finished.

"Have you checked Bones' place?" Booth asked. Hannah felt his mood shift and she found it reassuring that he'd used 'Bones' instead of 'Brennan's'.

"No." Hodgins answered and when he saw the 'why not?' look Booth gave him, he continued. "I can't break and enter. What if there's evidence? _You're_ the FBI guy." Booth understood why Hodgins was there; he was asking for his help. With a quick nod he headed to his bedroom to change. Hannah followed close behind.

She closed the bedroom door after herself and turned to face Booth. He already had jeans on and was throwing a tee over his head.

"What's going on?" She asked as she too grabbed some clothes to change into. "Who is he talking about?"

"The Gravedigger." Booth answered shortly as he got his gun, badge, and keys before opening his nightstand drawer.

Hannah listened as Booth gave her the _quick_ explanation concerning the Gravedigger.

"But if she's escaped from prison, you'd of been informed, right?" Booth wanted to believe he would.

They exited the bedroom together.

The drive to Brennan's place seemed eternal and the heavy silence in the vehicle was deafening.

When they reached her apartment Booth inspected the lock before he took out a key. Hannah watched as Booth opened the door. Why he had a key to his partner's place was something she didn't have an answer for.

"The lock's not forced." Booth informed over his shoulder to the other two. He had his gun raised and he did a quick sweep of the apartment. Hannah felt the same rush she felt when she was in Afghanistan with him, but _here_ she noted there was a difference in him.

When they reached Brennan's bedroom Booth's gut screamed at him. From the moment he entered the apartment he knew something wasn't right.

"That's blood." Hannah said more to herself than the others, her eyes fixed on the carpeted floor. There was a blood stain in the light colored carpet near the bed and a broken cell phone, Brennan's, next to it.

Booth didn't look at her; his eyes were scanning the bedroom for anything else out of place. The soft movement of the drapes alerted him that the balcony glass door was open. He moved towards it quickly, his eyes continuing their cataloguing of evidence.

Booth walked to stand by the foot of Brennan's bed. Her bed was scattered with papers and the screen on her laptop was black. He pressed the power button, illuminating the screen.

"You need a password." Hannah's comment cut through the silence.

After several attempts Booth had no idea what Brennan's password was. He'd tried everything he could think of, including Jupiter, but he had no luck.

"It's dancing phalanges." Hodgins jumped in; he'd seen Brennan type it in once as he was filling her in on his finding for a case. Booth shot him a glare for not being told before and the bug man shot him the 'I thought you knew' look.

As Booth typed in the password he thought to himself how much he _used to_ know about Bones. He used to know her password at the Jeffersonian and so many more things and now…

"Looks like she was working on her novel." Hannah peeked over Booth's shoulder at the screen. Booth didn't say a word as he minimized the word document on display. He _still knew_ Brennan hated for others to read her chapters before the book was out.

"What now?" The worry and fear was evident in the bug man's features. Every passing second was vital.

**So, is there interest? Reviews= good way to know if more chapters are wanted;)**

**I'll update my other fics soon:)**


	2. Where are you?

**Wow, thanks for the awesome response. Hope this chap is as liked as the first.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

They stood in her living room, impatiently waiting for the techs to arrive. Hodgins ended his phone conversation with Cam, blood sample in hand for her to analyze.

"Cam's just around the corner." Hodgins informed as he made his way to the front door. Hannah saw that she would be of no use to Booth by staying there and decided that tagging along with the bug man and the pathologist would be better.

"I'm going with them." Hannah whispered to Booth as she followed Hodgins. Booth didn't have time to answer since his cell phone rang.

Cam was waiting by the front entrance of Brennan's apartment building. She'd been shocked to get a call from Hodgins and hear what was going on. Her jaw dropped as she saw Hodgins walking towards her car with Hannah by his side. Her mind began to race as she wondered if something had also happened to Booth. Hodgins rode shotgun and Hannah climbed in the back seat. Cam drove as she commented that at least before they had Brennan when Booth was taken and vice versa.

"Booth's in Dr. B's apartment waiting on the techs." Hodgins explained, understanding her worry when she didn't see Booth with them. Cam let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and continued her drive towards the Jeffersonian.

The techs arrived shortly after the other two left with Cam. Booth was currently pacing in the living room as he dialed Caroline's number. She didn't pick up and he silently cursed as he flipped his phone closed.

The seconds seemed to pass by slowly and Booth was impatient for the techs to be done with their sweep. His eyes scanned the bookshelf in her living room and the pictures there caught his attention. He stepped closer and looked at the pictures with interest. The first thing he noted was that he was only in _one_ of the pictures. The picture was from a few years ago when they all attended, with threats from Cam, to an event with the benefactors of the Jeffersonian.

"Man." Booth whispered to himself. There were also few picturesthat had Brennan _in them _at his place and none were _recent_. The pictures on her book shelf were all from the past months. He was able to tell by the progressively larger belly Angela sported in the pictures. Booth couldn't help but feel a bit left out since he was in none of the recent pictures.

"My choice." He reminded himself when he reached a photo at Founding Fathers with Sweets, Cam, Nigel-Murray, Angela, Hodgins and Brennan.

"Agent Booth." Booth turned away from the pictures when he was called over to Brennan's bedroom.

"Where are you, Bones?" He asked himself in a whisper as he watched the techs packing up.

B&B

The first thing Brennan noticed as she came to her senses was that she was laying on a soft surface, a mattress perhaps. Everything was dark as she wiggled a bit. Her bare foot made contact with something and Brennan froze. She was still hazy on the details of how she got into the current situation and she needed a moment to regroup.

"It's alright." A voice whispered at her in the darkness. Brennan turned her head to where the voice came from. She could _recognize_ that voice _anywhere_.

"Angela?" Brennan squinted in the darkness trying to see _something, anything_. A hand closed around her foot with a reassuring squeeze. Brennan nodded to herself as she moved to a sitting position.

B&B

Booth drove in a hurry to the lab. The techs did a sweep at Hodgins' place too and he had agents going around the immense premises of the Hodgins' residence looking for anything that could give them a lead.

Booth had already gotten a hold of Caroline and after her 'boy, this better be important' speech, he got her help. He didn't want any surprises when he got to the jail to question _that_ woman. He really didn't care how Caroline did it and he knew she would get him _access_ to talk to that criminal at this time of night.

As Booth jogged towards the lab's entrance he went over all the details in his head. Hodgins had been out and Angela had stayed in the mansion. He'd called her and she hadn't answer. Knowing how paranoid the bug man is Booth wasn't surprised that Hodgins had practically flown back to his house. After his sweep Hodgins had called Brenan and the line got cut off.

By the time Booth reached the pathologist's office he was going through the possible scenarios in his head.

"What do you got for me?" Booth was practically vibrating with anticipation; with the hope that it wasn't Brennan's blood at her place.

"Same blood type." At hearing that answer Booth felt his heart shoot with pain. He knew that a DNA test would take too long and for now they had to follow whatever little leads they had in order to find out where Brennan and Angela were.


	3. Not just a partner

**Thanks for the support on this one. Here's the next chap. Happy New Years.**

**A thanks to chymom for the help;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan bumped slightly against Angela as they began to move. It was then that it clicked on Brennan where they were; in the back of a vehicle, a van maybe.

"Ah!" Brennan's almost breathless gasp of pain alerted the artist that her friend was hurt. "My wrist." Brennan whispered as she curled her left arm towards her body.

"Are you hurt anyplace else?" Angela asked concerned as she subconsciously placed one hand on her large belly.

"No." Not that she could catalogue right away. Brennan was still a bit dizzy and as she passed a hand on her upper left arm she realized she might have been injected there. "How about you?" Brennan decided to worry about her friend. Angela was pregnant after all.

"No." Brennan shot her good arm out as the vehicle made a sharp turn. Her hand landed on Angela's belly and Brennan felt the artist's hand squeeze her hand.

"Do you know how long we were parked?" Brennan asked, trying to concentrate her efforts on figuring out what was going on.

"Well," Angela told her friend that she'd been napping. Hodgins had gone out to an event with the rest of the Cantilever group and she had decided to stay home. "You know how lately when I fall asleep I just knock out." Angela explained and told her friend that at first she'd thought Hodgins was back and was nudging her to come awake. "I opened my eyes and I was being moved on one of them dollies." She continued saying that she was strapped and didn't want to alert her taker that she was awake.

"I don't think I was meant to be taken." Angela informed that though she was held at gun point to hop into the back of the U-Haul truck, she was not harmed. "You have a hurt wrist, you were out for a good drive after you were thrown in here and to top it all off you were unconscious. I'm untouched." Angela voiced her fear that Hodgins was the one intended to be taken.

As much as Brennan tried to think back, to try and see if she remembered seeing her assailant, she came up blank.

Silence stretched between the two friends, the unvoiced thought that the only that had kidnapped Brennan and Hodgins together had been the Gravedigger.

Meanwhile

Booth radiated fury as he hastily walked to his SUV. He should be happy, relieved even that the Gravedigger was indeed in jail.

He hit the steering wheel as he tried to calm himself down. That woman had been nothing but helpful and the stupid, victorious smile she gave him was a slap of crude reality.

"Hey!" Caroline yelled for him to unlock the passenger door. Booth sighed as he passed a hand over his face and unlocked the door. Caroline angled in, sending him a soft look, one that she rarely gave anyone, as she told him they were going to find out what happened to his _lady scientist_ and the artist.

"Hunh." Hodgins sighed as he tried once again to descramble the recording left on Brennan's office phone.

"Not having much luck?" Hannah asked as she entered the artist's office. She wanted to be helpful but didn't know how. When Caroline and Booth headed over to the jail she'd wanted to tag along, but had found it wouldn't be a good idea. No matter what she did she felt like she was in the way.

"It's not such a difficult encoding." Hodings answered as he began another trial at decoding the voice.

"You seem pretty good at this." Hannah complimented as she watched Hodgins expertly running the scan.

"Angela." He smiled as he explained that during their pillow talk they talked about many things. "She thinks I don't listen sometimes, but I do." He chuckled softly as he continued with the scan. In that instant it hit Hannah that she and Booth didn't have that _type_ of connection.

"What happened?" Cam asked as Booth stormed to Brennan's office. Caroline told the pathologist that the Gravedigger was locked up, but that she didn't give them anything. Cam shook her head with frustration at the seemingly dead end.

Booth looked around Brennan's office. He needed a second to regroup before he went out of the office to see what Hodgins had so far. He was pretending to study his shoes when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He knew talking to her wasn't going to help him. If she were Bones…

"Breathe, Seeley, you're partner's going to be fine." Hannah told him he needed to stay objective, that perhaps resting for a few minutes would serve him good.

"She's _not just_ my partner." The shocking tone of his voice caused Hannah to take a step away from him. She decided that giving him some space and time was the best thing she could do for him at the moment. Silently she exited the office, leaving Booth alone inside.


	4. Getting somewhere

**I really wanna thank you all for the support you've given this one:)I'm a little behind on answering reviews, but here's the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Cam spotted the blond by the lounge area, overlooking the lab. She climbed up the stairs and gave the reporter a soft 'hey'.

"Hey." Hannah responded a bit distracted as Cam got the coffee started.

"Listen." The blond turned to face the pathologist. "Give him some time. Seeley sometimes needs that, just like everybody else." Hannah smiled softly at her words.

"I feel like I'm in the way." Hannah began. Cam kept her mouth shut as she contemplated how _true_ that statement was and not just because of tonight. "I wanna help him, but I don't know how."

Cam handed her a cup and poured some coffee in it.

"Seeley and Dr. Brennan have been through a lot. The thought of one of them being gone forever is…" Cam had to take a deep breath before continuing, "frightening to all of us, but to either of them it must be horrific." Hannah thanked her for the kind words, indicating she understood. The blond knew that the same went for the artist who was also missing.

"No, you've known Seeley longer and as sad as it sounds you've been through this already." Cam nodded as she took the coffee cup she prepared for Booth seeing as the reporter didn't want to take it. "I'll take Dr. Hodgins his cup." Cam nodded, grabbing another coffee cup before heading downstairs.

On her way to Brennan's office Cam handed a cup of coffee to the prosecutor who stood by the forensics platform. Caroline took the cup without pausing in her phone conversation.

Booth was seated on Brennan's couch. He scanned her office and though everything _seemed the same_ he also felt like _it wasn't_. The office felt foreign to him. He could just imagine how many nights Brennan had probably been in her office filling out paperwork… alone. He was aware of how _little time_ he's spent in her office since they got back to DC.

The smell of coffee and Cam sitting down next to him brought him out if the sad inventory of how much he's been _out of_ Brennan's life.

"Thanks." His voice sounded hoarse and he gladly took a sip of the coffee. Cam was quiet as she placed a hand over his in reassurance. He gave her a soft smile. He could tell she wanted as much as he did for the artist and the anthropologist to be found safe and sound.

"Wow, you did it!" Hannah handed Hodgins a coffee cup as she listened to the descrambled voice. Hodgins took a gulp of his coffee, not caring about getting burned. Hodgins replayed the recording and focused on the background noise. "Sounds like a jail." Hodgins nodded as he shouted for Cam and Booth to join them.

At hearing the bug man's yell Booth instantly shot up from the couch, dropping a good amount of his coffee on the couch.

"Oh Bones is not going to like that big coffee stain on her couch." Booth left the cup on the coffee table as he hurried out of the office. Cam smiled as she envisioned a bickering session between the partners based on that coffee spill on the couch.

B&B

Brennan could hear Angela's words but she couldn't make complete sense of them. Brennan felt her body heavy and it was becoming harder and harder to keep her eyes open. She was sweating and she was finding it difficult to breathe.

Angela on the other hand was making conversation to keep herself from panicking.

"Bren, are you listening to me?" The artist whispered at her friend.

"Huh?" Brennan turned her head towards Angela in the darkness.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela asked worriedly as she touched her friend's arm, instantly knowing something wasn't right with her friend.

B&B

Booth sighed. It was going to be morning soon and they were still at a loss. He'd driven back to the jail with Caroline and had asked around, hoping someone recognized the voice on the recording since it _wasn't_ Taffet's. 

They stopped a guard that had apparently ended her shift and was on her way to her car.

"Do you recognize this voice?" Caroline gave him a glare at his hurried, desperate tone. His voice held authority and he didn't even need to ID himself with his official FBI badge.

The woman listened to the recording and Booth instantly caught the flicker of recognition in her eyes.

"Yes." At her answer Booth felt like they were finally _getting somewhere_.

**There's finally some light in the tunnel for the team. A clue and someone who recognizes the voice…and yeah they gotta hurry since Brennan's not doing too good.**

**More to come soon…**


	5. A name

**Thanks so much for the support on this one. It came to me one night I couldn't fall asleep and after giving it some thought and talking about it with another fanfic-er, here it is finally being done.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth literally felt his chest muscles ease and allow him to breathe easier after the conversation with the guard.

Now they had a name. _Edith Campbell._

"Listen, Charlie." Booth barked out his orders to the other agent via phone. Caroline was also on the phone; she was used to the 'Ms. Julian get a warrant for this, get a warrant for that' routine.

Booth gripped the steering wheel tighter as he sped away from the lab. He'd barely waited for Caroline to exit the vehicle.

Edith Campbell. That was the name given for the voice on the recording. From what he was told, Booth could piece it together. The woman had it _in her head_ that _she was_ the gravedigger.

Charlie and a few agents where already at the woman's house by the time Booth got there.

The place was small, but messy. Infinity of papers were scattered everywhere.

Booth stood by the door to the only bedroom as his eyes scanned every surface. The bedroom was scattered with clothes and papers, but his trained eye was not losing focus.

He took a step forward when he spotted a box in the far corner of the room. The stack of photos in the box seemed to hold another clue.

The first picture was of Brennan. She was formally dressed and wasn't posing for the picture. The following pictures of Brennan were of equal nature.

_Jeffersonian Banquet._

He thought. He'd _skipped_ that event too…

Pictures of Hodgins, also dressed formally, were among the stack of photos. As he flipped through the pictures, Booth noted how they focused on the entomologist.

Realization struck; Hodgins was the one intended to be taken and somehow Angela ended up being the target.

His cell phone rang and not recognizing the number, Booth's heart began to beat faster once again.

"Booth." He stood as he listened to the person on the other end.

B&B

"You better stop pretending everything is fine!" Angela hissed at her friend. It was dark, but she could still tell something was wrong with her friend.

Brennan sighed as she rested her head against the metal wall of the vehicle. She wasn't feeling well, but worrying Angela was not good. Her friend was pregnant.

"Angela," Brennan was cut short when a sharp stop was made. Both friends fell silent and went completely still. Footsteps could be heard along with the occasional faint sounds of leaves being stepped on.

They were both literally holding their breaths when they heard movement just in front of them.

The door was pushed up and they were greeted with the early morning light and the voice of a woman.

**They will be found in the next chap:) I'll try and update again this week, but my bday's on Thursday and, well not sure if I'll get to posting another chap for this one before thenXD**

**Reviews are nice and encouraging. **


	6. Found

**I was asked by jmbatt to give you a present and post again before ThrusXD though I had the inspiration and half of this chap done, I was seriously considering waiting another day to update. Why? Well, because I misspelled my name on a registration form for an exam! I know! How could I misspell my own name?XD don't know where my head isXD but after reviewing the chap, I thought it was still good:) hope you enjoy it. It's longer than the last;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan dumbly stared at the woman. The way the woman expressed herself made it seem as if they'd _met_ before, but Brennan couldn't place her.

"Out!" The woman ordered as she pointed a gun at them. Angela planted her feet on the mattress and tried to stand up. Brennan got to her feet, fighting the sickening feeling rising in her.

The tight grip Angela had on her friend's arm was almost sending the anthropologist into unconsciousness once again. Brennan clenched her jaw and focused on getting her friend to the ground. Her wrist didn't matter right now. _Angela and the baby mattered._

Her bare feet hit the ground and the artist did what she could to not rest all her weight against her friend. Once she was finally off the vehicle Angela was able to stand straight, one hand going behind her back for support.

The artist looked around, noting they were at the end of a deserted road with and old-as-dirt looking house barely standing to the side.

Brennan also noted their surroundings. The fresh air was helping her a bit, allowing her to process what was currently happening.

"Your hands where I can see them!" The woman looked derailed as she pointed the gun directly at Angela.

"Are you serious?" Angela gave the woman an incredulous look. A part of her knew she should keep her mouth shut while the other was not having any of it_. I'm eight months pregnant!_

Brennan didn't miss the movement of the finger positioned on the trigger. She took a step towards Angela as the familiar sound of a gun being fired filled the air.

B&B

Booth stared back at the entomologist. How could he deny the man from joining him? The man ached to see his pregnant wife and Booth nodded a 'yes'.

"Thanks. I'll follow your orders." Hodgins promised as his eyes lit up at being allowed to tag along. Booth gave him a doubtful look.

Booth angled into his SUV with Hodgins taking the seat next to his. Before he drove off, Hannah jumped into the back seat. Booth shot her a glance through the rearview mirror. Time was precious and an argument would only be lost time.

As Booth touched base with the other agents he couldn't help but admit that his front passenger seat, thought currently occupied, felt empty.

B&B

Brennan latched the door shut and relaxed. It hadn't been difficult to disarm the woman and thanks to the way she was standing, shoving her into the back of the vehicle hadn't been too hard either.

But now what?

Brennan looked down at herself and carefully lifted the hem of her black sleep tank top.

_Blood._

She'd felt the impact, but neutralizing their captor took priority.

"Yes!" Angela laughed and wobbled her way back to her friend. Brennan quickly straightened as she looked up at her friend. Angela informed that the keys were still in the ignition.

B&B

Booth exited his SUV and stood hands on hips as he stared at the lone dirt road ahead. A few agents were there too.

"What now?" Hodgins asked, standing next to the agent. Booth informed him that at the end of the dirt road there was an abandoned house that belonged to the woman posing off as the Gravedigger.

"We have agents strategically placed." Moving up the dirt road could alert the woman who was believed to have the best friends and that would complicate things further.

B&B

After a short discussion Brennan was the one to take the wheel.

She drove slowly, but surely towards the way the moving van had entered through a dirt road. Brennan maneuvered the vehicle with her good hand. She was focused on getting help. Angela insisted she was fine, but Brennan didn't believe that. She herself was shot along with an injured wrist and _strange symptoms_, but she kept pretending she was fine. Brennan was glad she'd chosen to wear black for bed the previous night.

"A cell!" Angela turned to look at her friend, waving the cell in the air. She flipped it open and sighed in relief as she saw there was signal. "Low battery, but…" Angela squealed as she dialed a number.

B&B

They took their positions as a vehicle was spotted in the distance.

Booth's gut felt like it was in a knot as the vehicle approached.

"It's Ange and Dr. B!" Hodgins shouted while he was still on the phone with his wife.

Angela had dialed her Hodgie's number and as they talked they became aware of _how close_ they were.

Hodgins ran forward, towards the still approaching vehicle.

Brennan slowed to a stop and before she could even open her door Angela already had hers open.

"Baby…Ange!" Hodgins' emotion filled voice brought tears to his wife's face.

"Hodgie." Angela breathed out as his arms closed around her to help her out of the vehicle.

Brennan smiled softly at the exchange the artist and the bug man shared. Slowly and painfully the anthropologist angled out of the vehicle. She took in a deep breath and worked on not collapsing then and there.

"Bones!" She raised her head in the direction of _his voice_. She hadn't expected to find him among the other agents. _Not once_ during the past hours had she allowed herself to believe that he would find them.

But seeing him approaching her…

Hodgins was walking with his wife towards the EMTs.

"Where's the other ambulance?" Booth shouted when he only spotted one of the ambulances. Angela was already receiving medical help. Brennan knew what would happen if she voiced her gunshot wound and decided not to.

"I'm taking you to the hospital whether you want to or not." Booth pointedly informed her as he held the passenger door for her to get in.

_God, she looks horrible._

He shouted instructions before he shut his door and took off towards the nearest hospital.

"Temperance." Hannah patted Brennan's shoulder as she commented how good it was to finally see her in person. Brennan paid no attention to the reporter as she pressed her hand against the bullet wound. She knew Booth was taking her to a hospital and she was more than grateful. She was looking to tell him she was shot, but Hannah was chatting her nonstop.

Booth glanced Brennan's way and quickly scanned her left wrist. He was going to get her to a hospital pronto.

"Temperance?" Hannah tapped Brennan's shoulder when the anthropologist didn't answer her question.

"Bones?" Booth touched Brennan's left arm, shaking her a bit. The movement allowed him to see _where _her other hand rested.

_Blood._

He pulled to the side and commanded the blond to take the wheel.

It took Hannah a moment to process it and as he moved to partially straddle Brennan, she did as she was told.

She began to drive, following his haste instructions on the location of the nearest hospital. She caught the movement of the seat being reclined.

Booth_ lifted_ Brennan's tank top and _pulled_ at the waistband of her pajama pants.

He was momentarily shocked at the sight of the blood on her pale skin of her right side. Quickly recovering, knowing that _she needed him_, Booth moved to the back of the SUV in search of his first aid kit.

Hannah continued to drive, nearing the hospital with every second that passed. From the corner of her eyes she could see the _glimpses_ of Brennan's most intimate parts made possible by the way Booth had lifted and pulled at her clothes.

His eyes were on Brennan's face as he whispered words of encouragement.

The reported gunned the pedal as she revisited what she'd known for some time.

_Seeley loved Temperance…even if he believed otherwise._


	7. 24 hours

**Finally update! Hope you like H's leave;) this story is not quiet over, so fear notXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Hodgins held his wife's hand, grateful to be able to once again touch her. He smiled at her and loved the smile she returned. The EMT understood their need to be close to each other and worked around the bug man, interrupting them only when it was necessary.

"Babe, Ange, I shouldn't have left you alone." He tightened his hold on her hand as he fought the tears. "I'm so sorry."

"No, Hodgie." Angela's soothing tone made him smile. His wife and their baby were alive and safe.

"She was out to get me, not you." He pushed her hair back away from her face.

"You figured that out?" Angela asked, not completely amazed that she'd been correct in her assumption. Hodgins nodded, placing a hand over her large belly. "How did you find us?" Angela was curious to know.

Hodgins filled her in on the work they all did in order to locate them. He told his wife that the watchman at Brennan's apartment building notified Booth of the moving truck seen by the parking lot. At first it wasn't brought up to the FBI, Booth's attention to be specific, because there was a couple moving out on Brennan's floor.

"Wow." Angela was feeling the weight of a night full of moving around, but she still listened to what her husband had to say. She nodded lightly as he continued to relate how they figured out the way the truck was headed and the operation set up by the FBI.

"But that's all over." Hodgins kissed her cheek and rested his forehead against hers.

B&B

The SUV screeched to a stop by the entrance to the small hospital, some thirty minutes away from the borders of DC.

Booth was out of the vehicle with Brennan in his arms, running towards the doors.

Hannah watched as he hurriedly and desperately got the anthropologist some medical help. A honk reminded her she was blocking the way and she drove forward.

Booth ran a blood covered hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and worked on controlling the stir of emotions cursing through him at the moment. He was glad that Angela and Brennan were found and he was furious at Brennan at the same time.

_Why would she keep it from me! Why, Bones? _

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He wanted to shake Brennan and ask her what the hell had crossed her mind.

_Did she want to die?_

The thought sent shivers through his entire body. He felt it was his fault in a way. Perhaps the distance between them had affected her greatly. He couldn't understand her reasons to not tell him right away that she was hurt.

_I would have understood before our…the distance that's between us now._

_She would have told me before…_

Hannah watched the pacing Booth in the waiting area. He seemed lost in his thoughts and she knew there could only be one thing on his mind at the moment: her, Temperance Brennan.

She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

B&B

Hodgins stared at his wife as he entered her room. She'd been taken to DC because he wanted her to be seen by her doctor. He was glad that she and the baby were fine.

"What's wrong?" Her question told him he had to tell her what was going on with Brennan. "The doc said we were good." She smiled at her husband. "And I am not staying here if I don't have to." She joked and caught the soft smile that spread on his slips.

"It's Brennan, she uhm…" Angela stared at him, wondering what he had to say.

"Hey, I know Bren's wrist was hurt and she wasn't feeling too good…" Angela fell silent for a moment as it dwelled on her that maybe her friend wasn't doing as good as she was. "What happened to Bren?" She asked, fear evident in her eyes.

Hodgins told her of Brennan's gunshot wound and that she was in a hospital outside of DC.

"Ommigod!" Angela gasped, trying to get out of bed. Hodgins didn't allow it and she told him it was all her fault.

"It's not your fault." Hodigns soothed.

"Yes, it is." Angela insisted, telling him how she'd annoyed their captor. "I didn't think…Bren didn't say…" Angela began to cry. Her friend had stepped in front of bullet for her and didn't say anything just to not worry her.

B&B

Cam watched Booth as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest on one of the chairs. She could tell he was blaming himself. She'd been surprised when she got the reporter's call, but now she understood why she'd been called. Booth was a mess.

"The bullet wound isn't too critical." Cam told him that what had Brennan doing badly was the substance she was injected with. "It was probably used to render her unconscious..."

"A poison?" Booth asked, focusing on her words. Cam shrugged as she told him the doctors were still trying to figure out the identity of the unknown substance.

After a couple hours of sitting without being able to do anything, Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth." He listened to Charlie and clenched a fist at what he was told. "Yeah, come pick me up." Hannah still had his keys and he didn't have the time or the energy to go looking for her. He hadn't seen her since he got to the hospital and hadn't looked for her either.

"What was that about?" Cam asked, placing a hand on his forearm. Booth told her there was some trouble with the woman that had taken Brennan and Angela hostage. "Go." Cam waved him to go. "We've already been told Dr. Brennan is stable and if it's important…"

"Yeah." He rose from his seat and passed a hand over his face. "Let me know if anything changes." Cam nodded and he briefly told her he'd be back as soon as he could. As painful as it was he left towards the hospital's main entrance.

B&B

Booth groaned as he opened his front door and entered. After the hustle the woman gave the agents when she tried to escape, Booth found that a nice hot shower would be nice.

The bags by the front door caught his attention. They were Hannah's and he noted they were the same ones she moved in with.

"Hannah?" He called once he reached the living room. He heard the movement in the hall and found her approaching.

One look at her and he knew what this was about.

_She's leaving. _

With a sigh, he dropped on the couch.

They locked eyes and all explanations felt useless and unnecessary.

"How's she doing?" Her question caught him off guard, but he answered anyway.

"Stable." His answer was short.

"You might be wondering why I'm all packed." She tucked her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, lightly rocking on her heels as she told him what she'd finally allowed herself to see; that he was in love with Brennan. "Don't say anything." She raised a hand at him and told him how she'd wanted them to work out. "But after these last hours, I finally know it's not going to work." She smiled softly at him. So many good memories would leave with her. "You had the same hurt look in your eyes. " The same look Hodgins had all throughout the night.

He watched her collect her bags after their short conversation. He couldn't deny how much his true feelings had shaken him over the past hours. If Hannah was determined to leave, he wasn't going to stand in her way. She deserved to go where she needed and wanted to be.

The door closed behind her and surprisingly, or not, he didn't feel lonely. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Another chapter closed._

By the time he opened his eyes he found that he'd fallen asleep. He shot off the couch and headed for the bathroom.

He threw his dirty and slightly covered in blood clothing in the laundry hamper and noted that it looked just about the same as it had the night before.

He showered quickly and dressed. He needed to get back to Brennan and see if there were any new developments for her.

Before he exited the apartment he took one last look around. It never ceased to amaze him how much things could change in a twenty four hours.

Twenty four hours ago he'd been in bed with his girlfriend when a knock had stirred them awake. Now, twenty four hours later, he was closing his apartment's front door after himself, anxious to know if Brennan was better.

**Reviews are encouraging. More to come. Will the partners drift closer or further apart now?**


	8. Long due

**Thanks for the enormous support you've given this story:) thanks for reading and reviewing and to those of you who don't have an account and review anonymously sort of speak, I thank you too. Just a reader (), I know what you mean with the 'while avoiding homework'XD been there too.**

**I know it's taken me some time to update, but finally got a little time to write some more for this one. It's not as long as the previous chapter, but hope it's still of your liking.**

**By the way, how awesome was this week's ep? I absolutely loved it and though the GD got what she deserved, I found it was too quick for all the damage she did. Oh and the bad sniper guy is Imhotep from the movie The MummyXD hahaha, that's my fave movie and it's awesome to see that guy in Bones. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth found his SUV in its usual parking space. Hannah had left his keys handy and Booth found himself making record speed towards the hospital.

He dialed Cam's number but got her voicemail. He sighed without leaving a message and tossed his cell on the front passenger seat.

As he stopped for a red light he sneaked a glance to his right. There was a blood stain and he felt his chest ache at what could have happened.

_I_ almost _lost her. _

The thought made him sick. His front passenger seat had been vacant of Brennan's presence quite often since their return to DC several months back.

But the thought of it being void of her permanently was something he wasn't ready to face.

_Not now…not ever._

He slightly shook his head in negation. Brennan was the person he cared for so much, outside of his son, Pops, and Jared…the person he loved or loves, he's not sure of his feelings at the moment, was almost gone. In the pasts hours he'd suddenly felt the_ need_ to talk to Brennan.

_About what?_ Anything really. The whole time she was missing, _he was missing her_. He'd truly missed her and it'd all felt too much. He felt like a fool for having ignored her. Tossing to the wind what they used to have and shared all because he'd been _scared_ he'd fall back to the same spot.

"Idiot." Booth muttered to himself as he hustled towards the hospital's main entrance.

He found Cam napping on a chair in the waiting room. He lightly tapped her shoulder and she instantly snapped her eyes open.

"Sorry, I went home and fell asleep without intending to." Cam saw the sincerity in his eyes and nodded. "Any news?" He asked, hoping Brennan was doing better. He hated that he'd fallen asleep and that it had taken him so long to get back.

Cam informed him that Brennan was now being treated for the drug she'd been injected with and was recuperating.

"Like a date-rape drug?" Booth asked to make sure and Cam gave him a short nod before explaining further. The rest of her explanation went over his head. He was in no mood to decode squint speak. The bottom line was that Brennan was being treated fully and was on the way to good health again.

"Can I see her?" Booth asked.

"I don't know, can you?" That small joking question eased Booth. Cam cocked her head to the side and gave him directions towards Brennan's room. "I talked to Michelle, but I want to go check up on her." Booth offered to walk her towards her car. Cam would have declined, but after the hellish previous night a little precaution was called for.

Booth released a whoosh of air when he finally entered Brennan's room. He instantly noted she was getting her color back.

He slowly approached her bedside, as if he was afraid she'd vanish right before his eyes.

He silently stared at her for a few minutes, noting that she was in fact _alive_. His initial emotions were happiness and relief, but somehow after staring at her he felt angry.

Mostly at himself.

"Why, Bones?" He needed to know the 'why' behind her actions. Had she given up? Was she really willing to scarify herself? But most importantly, did she really _believe no one would miss her_ if she passed?

Booth angrily wiped an escaped tear rolling down his cheek. In a way he felt guilty for what happened. She would say it was irrational since he wasn't their kidnapper, but he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

He took one of her hands in his and squeezed lightly, sending a prayer of thanks.

"You gotta hurry up and get well, Bones." He ran his fingers along the palm of her hand as he told her they were due for lunch.

"Long due." He admitted after a moment of silence.

**Working on the next update. Hopefully I'll have it up in a day or two. Reviews are welcomed:)**


	9. Closer

**Thanks for still being with me on this one;) here's the next one, longer than the last:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan groaned as she became aware of her surroundings. She wasn't really in pain, mostly uncomfortable. She shifted slightly, trying to get her body into a different position. She sighed when she was able to move more to her left side.

She opened her eyes when she felt a soothing caress on her right arm. She stared up momentarily, noting the unmistakable lighting of a hospital. She glanced to her right and found Booth staring back at her. She instantly gave him a soft smile as she closed her eyes once again.

It didn't take much time for Booth to return the smile. Suddenly he didn't need to ask any question right away. He was content enough to know she was finally awake.

"Booth." Brennan stared at him again, feeling warm inside knowing he was here next to her.

"Yeah, Bones?" He gave her his undivided attention yet she didn't voice any more words.

For months she'd felt them distant even though they were still work partners. Now she felt him close, and not just because he was at her bedside.

After several minutes of perfectly comfortable silence Brennan crooked a finger in a 'come here' gesture. Booth rose from the chair that he'd been sitting on for the past hours.

"What is it?" He asked, worried that she might be in pain or in need of something. As he stood there waiting for her answer, he found himself smiling again. Brennan was giving him a goofy grin as she continued to motion him to get closer. Booth leaned forward and was surprised when he felt her arms wrap around him in a loose yet powerful hug. Booth chuckled softly as he returned the hug. He was careful not to tangle or pull at her IV, enjoying the feeling of _physical reassurance_ that she was safe.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear as she weakly disentangled her arms from his form. Booth choked on the emotion of the moment, blinking away the tears threatening to spill.

"Ah, you-you two did most of the work." He joked with her, trying to lighten the mood; he didn't want to worry her.

But Brennan knew him better than that. She knew what he _needed to know_ and it amazed him to hear her answer.

_She_ still _knows me._

"I was going to tell you." He knew what she was referring to and nodded.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"I wanted to shake you for not telling me." He admitted, somewhat ashamed. Brennan lowered her gaze, knowing that he was most likely blaming himself.

"Family." Brennan reminded him what he once told her. Booth placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and leaned close, careful not to hurt her.

He smiled at her, lightly resting his forehead against hers.

She admitted that her judgment was impaired which led to her losing consciousness before she could tell him she was shot. It was never her intention to make him go through such a scare.

They continued their conversation and Booth shared his unanswered questions with her. Brennan explained her motives; Angela's health and the baby's could have been severely compromised if the artist had been aware of her friend's injury. The anthropologist assured him her actions had not been suicidal. Booth could see Brennan was really up for living and it caused him extreme happiness.

_She didn't want to die._

"Last I heard from Hodgins Angela is out of the hospital. She and the baby are fine." Booth assured Brennan that her friend and the baby were safe and sound. "Now, you should rest, 'kay?" There would be time to continue this conversation later.

Brennan, being her usual self, asked about her state. Booth gave her his simplified run down.

Brennan gave him raised eyebrows and Booth shook his head.

"Okay, there are some fancy words that'll mean more to you than me, but I honestly can't remember them." The door opened and the nurse assigned to Brennan's area entered.

Booth moved to the side and allowed the nurse to do her thing, shaking his head with a smile as Brennan bombarded the nurse with questions.

B&B 

Booth waited somewhat impatiently for Hodgins to open the gate for him. Angela had basically blackmailed Brennan to stay with them while she fully recovered.

"Sorry, man." Hodgins' voice came from the speaker next to gate. Booth just grunted and drove forward.

The bug man probably quadrupled the security at his place after what happened and Booth didn't blame him.

_But did he really have to make me wait outside the gate? _

Hodgins was at the front door by the time Booth exited his SUV.

In the past few days Hodgins had noted how the partners were communicating constantly. It was reassuring to see those two connect like they used to. He was happy for Dr. B and Booth; he owed his wife's safety, and ultimately their baby's, to the good doctor and knowing that she was doing better, both emotionally and physically, meant a lot to him.

"You know the way." Hodgins pointed up the stairs leading to second floor. Booth nodded as the bug man told him he'd catch up in a sec.

Hodgins watched the agent for a moment, finding it suspicious that the reporter hadn't once accompanied Booth to visit Brennan. The blonde was supposedly Brennan's friend.

"Very weird." Hodgins murmured to himself, bells going off in his conspiracy filled mind.

Booth reached the door to Brennan's temporary room at the Hodgins' place and stopped. The door was cracked open and he could see the friends on the large bed. Angela was resting against a pile of pillows with Brennan stretched on the bed next to her.

"Sometimes I think she's gonna be a soccer player or kick boxer." Angela joked, turning to look at her friend. "She kicks a hundred times per second!" Angela laughed, shifting her position on the bed.

"That's not poss…oh, you're joking." Brennan returned the laugh, placing her braced hand on her friend's belly.

"Afraid to interrupt?" Hodgins whispered at Booth. Booth nodded, not wanting to end the moment between the friends.

"I just wanted to say a quick 'hello', but I gotta get going. Rebecca's stuck in a meeting and Parker's got a Hockey game." Booth gave the bug man the 'I could have had more time if you'd of hurried to open the gate' glare before moving away from the bedroom door.

"I'll give Bones a call later." Booth waved at the bug man as he jogged towards his SUV.

As he drove away from the Hodgins' place he revisited his conversation with his now ex girlfriend Hannah. They'd been going down different paths while they believed they were both heading down the same one.

In the pasts days Booth has been able to reflect on it all and see how true that was.

B&B

Days later

Brennan sat at her desk reading a file. It's been two weeks since that night and Brennan was glad to be back at work.

She sensed the movement by her office door and thought it was Angela coming to get her for lunch.

"Angela…" Brennan began.

"Not Angela." Booth answered as he reached her side, setting a white plastic bag on her desk. Brennan eyed the bag for a moment, deducing from the delicious smell that it was food.

"Lunch?" Brennan asked as she watched Booth sit on the edge of her desk, one leg touching the floor.

"Yuh huh." Booth nodded, taking out a foil wrapped mass and handing it to the anthropologist.

"A burrito?" Burritos weren't high on their usual favorite for takeout.

"Not just any burrito." Booth took out his burrito, waggling his eyebrows at her. "They're Veggie Burritos."

"Really?" Brennan asked somewhat incredulous. Meat-eater-Booth and veggie burritos seemed like an odd combo.

She took a bite and let out an involuntary groan of delight.

"They are amazing." Booth told her he stumbled upon a restaurant a few days ago and mistakenly got someone else's order. "Once I took the first bite _I knew_ you had to try one." Brennan was busy taking another bite to answer.

Angela entered the anthropologist's office, smiling when she spotted the agent seated on the desk. She could tell those two were falling back to their old friendship and partnership. Angela was there to take Brennan out to lunch, but she could see Booth beat her to it.

She was about to leave before they noticed her presence but the smell of food betrayed her intentions.

"Hey!" Booth watched as Angela took his burrito and took a bite.

"Oh!" She moaned and Booth decided he didn't need his burrito back. "Wow, Studly, you sure can bring a girl a meal!" Angela waved at the two; she would grill her friend for answers on her renewed closeness with the agent later. Right now she was on a mission to devour a delicious burrito.

"Mhmm, Bones? Care to share?" Booth asked, eyeing Brennan's food and simultaneously licking his lips.

Brennan shook her head in the negative.

"Ah, come on. Sharing is caring." He tried to bring her chair closer with his foot, but she swiveled away from his reach. "Really?" He asked with a fake pout, the moment sending him back to older times.

Cam walked with file in hand towards Brennan's office.

"You're not allowed to eat or drink in my office _anymore_." Brennan's comment caused the pathologist to snap to attention. "You spilled a great amount of coffee on my couch."

"Accident." Booth reminded.

Cam grinned at the way Booth was trying to take a bite of Brennan's food. Brennan waved a twenty at Booth and tucked it in his front suit jacket pocket, patting the pocket afterwards.

The pathologist turned on her heel and retreated to her office.

Work could wait until the lunch break was over.


	10. Shift in direction

**Uff, it's been some time since I've updated. The past two weeks have been go,go,go for me…but here's finally another update. Thanks for still reading and reviewing:)**

**I know many of you found the previous chapter cute and sweet…and I hope you don't hate me after this chap, but some 'work for it' really is necessary;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Why do _we have to go_ meet Hacker?" Angela asked as they made their way down the last step outside the front entrance to the Jeffersonian, her hand tightly gripping Booth's bicep. Her back was killing her today.

"He's pressed for time…and it's just easier for us to go to him." Booth repeated for the second time since they exited the lab. "Yow!" He hissed softly at the pinch she gave his arm.

"I'm due any day now and this is my _last official_ workday before my leave, yet it's _easier_ for us to go to him for this such needed visual presentation?" Angela looked at the agent with half indignation. Booth nodded as they reached his SUV. He sent Brennan a 'help me' look that was lost on the anthropologist when she turned her head in the direction of her name being called.

"Temperance, hi." A tanned blond man reached Brennan's side. He gave her a smile that according to Angela's standards could be nothing but sexy.

Angela grinned when the man handed Brennan a book, his hand lingering with hers for a moment.

"Well," Booth cleared his throat loudly. "I hate to break up the moment, but we gotta get moving." Booth opened the back passenger door, sending the message loud and clear to the man.

Angela took the book from her friend in order to hide the wickedly silent 'oh' her lips formed.

_Somebody's testy._

Brennan nodded as a form of good bye at the pleasant man before angling inside the vehicle.

"Who is the beach bum?" Booth 'casually' asked as he drove away from the Jeffersonian. He caught from the corner of his eye the confused look Brennan shot his way. Angela swatted his right shoulder and sent him a glare.

"So, this is the guy you fought over a book with?" Angela asked, surveying the cover of the book on her lap. A couple weeks before the whole Gravedigger wannabe night Brennan told Angela about an incident at a bookstore. The anthropologist had finally found the almost impossible to get book she'd been looking for only to realize someone else also had a hold on the same book.

"What a gentleman." Booth muttered to himself as Brennan explained to Angela that it was actually the man's book; he ended up paying for it and was now letting her keep it.

"And now he gave it back?" Angela was very much enjoying the conversation especially. The artist found it interesting that the man was letting Brennan keep the book after all. But she found it even more interesting that Booth was uncomfortable with the conversation, so she pushed for more.

"Hey, how about we focus on the presentation?" Booth reminded Angela that the faster the presentation was done the faster she could get back to the lab and head home.

"Hmmm." Angela huffed with annoyance. Something was the matter with the agent.

_Oh, he doesn't like that Bren's got someone interested in her? Well, sorry Studly. Bren can have some fun too._

"Angela." Brennan gave her friend a pleading look. She wasn't comfortable with the conversation either. The anthropologist _knew_ where it was headed. The artist was going to insist she go out on a date with the man from the bookstore.

Angela looked at her friend and decided to drop the conversation… for now.

"Fine." Angela conceded. "But you owe me a nice treat. Maybe a slice, or _slices_, of that apple pie from the diner." Angela tapped Booth's shoulder, indicating the message about the pie was for him.

The partners shared a quick look, giving each other a short head shake. Angela was quite something pregnant.

B&B

"Well, sounds like we're all set." Hacker happily informed. After giving Brennan a smile he rose from his chair, motioning them towards the door.

The man had prolonged their meeting too much. Angela had no thought it'd been because Brennan was present.

"It's a good thing you weren't serious with that guy." Booth heard Angela whisper at Brennan. And did the artist's voice sound a bit strained, or was it him?

Booth decided to take a side street and wind his way towards the lab.

He slowed to a stop and sighed. Just their luck to be stuck in traffic even when he'd avoided the main street.

"Come on!" Booth honked the horn before angling out of the vehicle. He walked a few steps and saw what was causing the backup. He sighed.

"Ange, what's the matter?" Brennan asked, noting her friend had been silent for way too long. The artist didn't look to hot either.

"Bren," Angela bit her lower lip before telling her friend that her water broke.

Brennan's eyes shot wide. She leaned across her seat to honk the horn.

She continued to honk and watched Booth turn his head in their direction. He shot Brennan a quizzical look before squinting at the frantic arm waving she was doing.

"There's a truck angled across the intersection. It's holding up…" He was cut off by Brennan. "What!" He shrieked, already settled in his seat.

As Brennan questioned Angela about her current symptoms, Booth honked and gritted his teeth as he tried to get the SUV out of the jam.

"Freakingpieceofshit!" They were boxed in and the cars were still not moving forward or backward. Booth called for assistance and as he waited for someone to pick up he noted that Brennan was already in the back seat with Angela.

"Sir?" A woman's voice asked him if he was still on the line, but Booth dumbly nodded as he watched Brennan help Angela lay back on the seat.

"Uhm," He cleared his throat and informed the woman on the line what their predicament was; pregnant woman broke her water and they were stuck in traffic.

"It's okay, you can yell, grip my arm, whatever." Booth told Angela as he used Angela's cell to notify the bug man that his child was on its way.

B&B

Hodgins grinned as he saw it was his wife calling him.

"Hey, Sexy." He murmured into the phone. "Oh, hey man." He sat up straighter in his chair to listen to Booth, taking him a few moments to process the words and background noise.

Cam found Hodgins stuttering and pacing, unsure of where to go.

"S-sh-she's go-go-going into l-l-l-labor already!" Cam's jaw dropped as it dawned on her what was going on.

"I'm driving." Cam announced as she steered a shocked Hodgins.

Cam gripped the steering wheel tighter, slowing to a stop in traffic.

Loud screams were followed by a wail seconds later. Both Cam and Hodgins listened attentively with the bug man's phone on speaker.

"A girl!" Booth enthusiastically informed over the phone. Movement and voices were heard and Booth told them the EMTs had finally arrived.

B&B

Booth unlocked his front door and entered, turning when he didn't feel Brennan follow. They'd stopped at his place so he could shower and change. Then they'd go to her place so she could do the same before they took a trip to the hospital to visit the new mother and baby.

"We might wake Hannah." Brennan whispered once she finally entered. Booth gave her a confused look before it hit him that he hadn't told anyone about his break up with the reporter. He'd been busy trying to sort his things out on _his own_.

Brennan told him she heard from Hannah the week before via email, where she mentioned working long nights.

"Oh, she's not sleeping here."

"Is she still out on assignment?"

"I don't know." At his reply Brennan wondered how he couldn't know if his girlfriend was or wasn't still on assignment.

Silence filled the apartment after Booth revealed he was no longer dating Hannah.

"It's been about a month actually." He added, not liking the silence settling between them, threatening to become uncomfortable pretty soon.

"I'm sorry." It was barely audible and as she added 'because you love her' he caught the flash of pain that crossed her eyes.

Pain that was for him…because to her he must be unhappy without his love.

The uncomfortable silence escalated with every passing second and he hated it. For the past couple of weeks he'd felt them falling back to their old dynamic: friendship and partnership.

But the new information he'd just revealed…he sensed it was going to change their direction once again.

The piercing sound of her ringtone startled them. Brennan was quick to answer the incoming call. Saved by the bell just when the silence was becoming too much.


	11. She's gone

**Thanks for still supporting me on this one:) fast update;) hope it's of your liking.**

**Oh, and you may find the Hodgins' baby's name like too obvious, but I liked it.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"I knew it." Hodgins sat next to his wife, cooing over their little girl; Joy Temperance Hodgins. Angela had already decided that if they had a girl her middle name would be Temperance, but after all that her friend's done for them…they decided on the two names that would honor the favorite aunt.

"Knew what?" Angela asked, fixing her gaze on her husband.

"That there was something fishy going on with the absence of Booth's girlfriend Hannah." Hodgins threw a small get together with their friends and family to welcome his wife and daughter home. As they all got into conversation the subject of where Hannah was came up. It didn't pass unnoticed, especially to Sweets, the way the partners had snuck a glance at each other.

"Well, Brennan hadn't mentioned anything about the woman being gone." Angela knew her friend and the agent still had an obstacle in between even if the woman was gone.

"You think Dr. B and Booth will get together now?" He helped his wife rise from the couch and together they walked towards the nursery. Angela shook her head.

"Hannah may be gone, but if those two keep hiding their feelings then…" Angela sighed; those two were so hard headed. "They need to lay it all on the open and be honest. Their relationship as partners and friends depends on it."

Hodgins agreed.

B&B

"Wow, it still surprises me that this is where Angela gave birth." Sweets commented as Booth finally hit the road after leaving the Hodgins' place. He and Daisy where riding in the backseat of Booth's SUV. "It must be of great significance to the Dr. Hodgins that his wife gave birth in the back of a vehicle."

"What?" Booth asked, not really following where he was going with the comment since he wasn't really paying attention to the kid.

"Well, think about it. He was buried underground with Dr. Brennan in a car and Dr. Brennan helped his wife…Ouch!" Sweets looked at Daisy after she swatted his arm. She gave him a 'stop it' glare.

Booth shook his head slightly. The carpooling idea had seemed great at first. It was obvious everyone was able to note how he and Brennan were avoiding _really_ talking about Hannah's leave and where that left them.

"Well, thanks guys." Sweets exited the SUV, still wondering what the heck he'd said wrong.

"Thank you." Daisy waved as she followed after Sweets. "Leave them alone. They will fix what they need to fix on their own." The young woman gritted her teeth at Sweets as they made their way towards his apartment. "You weren't very nice, Lance." Daisy made it clear that he had no business poking the partners. Sweets knew Daisy was very protective of her idol and he decided not to fuel her anger at the intrusion he was about to do.

"Ah, come one? You can't go home yet. It's still early." Booth gave Brennan a playful shove before he pulled from the curb.

"I'm giving a lecture tomorrow morning." Brennan told him she still had to organize her material.

"That's such a lie." He accused, stopping for a red light and sending her a sideways glance. "You never prepare you're material at the last minute."

"I was given last minute notification that I'll be the only speaker. I must reorganize…" She shut her mouth abruptly. Why was a simple conversation escalading into an argument?

_We're friends and that's all we'll ever be._ Brennan decided to stop with the childish situation.

"You know what? A drink would be nice." Booth shot her another quick glance, not knowing where her sudden change of mind came from and he wasn't going to question it.

"Where at?" Booth hooked a U-turn, heading towards the Founding Fathers.

"My place." Brennan suggested and Booth agreed.

B&B

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Brennan was surprised to find Booth waiting for her outside the lecture hall. They'd had drinks the previous night and chatted. She wasn't expecting to find him waiting for her.

"We have a case." He announced as he led the way towards his SUV. Brennan gave him an incredulous look. "What?" He asked when he caught her horrified expression.

"You waited until the lecture ended to tell me!"

"Relax. I just got here."

"I need to stop by the lab for my equipment."

"Cam's already on her way. She took Wendell and the equipment." Booth made a move to open the car door for her, but she was quicker.

On the drive to the crime scene he filled her in on the details.

"One body is there, female late thirties" Wendell pointed to where Cam was standing. "And the other is over there, just a few feet away. Male early forties." Brennan followed the intern and immediately they submerged into their work.

B&B

It took Cam two days to get a hit off dentals for one of their victims.

"No one's reported him missing." Booth told Brennan he'd gotten a hold of the wife of their male victim. The squints had calculated time of death to be two months ago. Cause of death was still unknown. The partners were on their way to the Hoover to question the wife.

Sweets stood on the other side of the glass, assisting the partners during the interrogation.

"Dead?" The woman asked. Sweets discerned her genuine surprise.

"Yes." Booth answered. "We'd like to know why you didn't report him missing." Booth asked, his eyes fixed on the woman.

"We had our differences and I left him." The woman tried to cover her hurt with indifference.

"What kind of differences?" Booth prodded.

"You said you also found a woman?"

"Yes. Female, late thirties. We still haven't positively identified her remains." Booth did a mental eye roll at the anthropologist's usual approach.

Booth asked the woman to elaborate on what her differences with her husband were. He was getting the vibe that there was someone else.

"He was having an affair." The woman confirmed Booth's suspicions. "Do you know how much it hurt that he gave up on me to be with her?" The woman's gaze was fixed on Brennan as she asked that question.

Sweets' mouth drop wide open. He could practically feel the tension oozing from the partners after that question.

**Yeah, I went thereXD **

**I was listening to 'Revenge is sweeter (than you ever were)' by the veronicas as I was finishing up this chapter and the 'do you know how much it hurt..' line was perfect to have thrown at the partners;)**


	12. Underlying emotions

**Wow, thanks for the great response to the last chappie;) this is a shorter update, but begins to uncover what lies beneath the surface…case and partnersXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

It took Brennan a few heartbeats to compose herself.

_Reason_ told her the woman's question had nothing to do with her and Booth, but it was still shocking to what degree the question shook her.

Taking a deep breath Brennan told herself she needed to get a grip and return to being professional. She gave the woman an apologetic smile and placed her hand over the woman's.

"One can only imagine." Booth found himself answering. His gaze was on the woman, but he couldn't help but sneak glances in Brennan's direction.

"I doubt that you can." The woman averted her gaze to the ceiling as she worked on holding back tears she didn't know she still had left. Brennan removed her hand from the woman's.

"Can you account for your whereabouts the night of the tenth?" She was the only lead so far and Booth asked her where she was the night of the murders.

"Look, it's true I was hating _her _and I was angry at him, but I didn't kill anyone."

"That's not what I asked." Booth didn't like his partner's silence. He suspected the reason as to why she was so quiet.

"I've been in Alaska for the past two and a half months. Business trip. I just got back a couple days ago." The woman took the pen Booth handed her and jotted down the names of the people she'd worked with and could corroborate her story. She also gave them her husband's lover's name.

"Thank you." Booth walked her out of the interrogation room, holding the door for Brennan.

Sweets watched as Brennan ducked under Booth's arm to exit the room. It took him a second to scramble after the partners.

"I don't think she did it." Booth announced once they were in his office. Brennan asked him how he could be sure when he hadn't even checked out the woman's story. She was back to work mode. "She just doesn't scream 'killer'." He was glad Brennan had finally said something. "How about you, Sweets?" Booth sat at his desk, scanning over the names and numbers the woman provided.

"Uh…" Sweets cleared his throat and answered that the woman's reactions had been genuine.

"I have to get back to the lab." Brennan announced, making her way towards the office door.

"WAIT! You two are seriously going to pretend like nothing's the matter here?" Sweets' shocked expression caused the partners to look at him. "The feelings that you two are hiding will sooner rather than later become detrimental…"

"STOP!" Booth growled and suddenly the psychologist felt the size of a grain of rice.

"I'll inform you if we identify our second victim or if find cause of death." Brennan left the office, relieved Sweets had didn't continue with his psychology speech. She hated psychology.

"You can't always go about as if everything's fine." Sweets left before the agent strangled him for the comment.

Booth stared after the young man, wondering if the shrink was going to write up an evaluation to split his partnership with Bones.

He was in deep shit. Everything had seemed to be going great for him and bam! One single event had him upside down again. Or was he finally upright and with his feet on the ground?

Brennan was lost in thought as she walked up the Jeffersonian steps.

Of course she knew how much it hurt; she'd experienced it herself. How easy it had been for Booth to fall in love with someone else in a few months…

_Stop it!_

She willed herself to stop with those thoughts. He fell in love with someone else and that was that. They had a case to solve. They had two bodies, one of which was still unidentified.

_Work._ There was lots of work to be done.

"Hmmp." She let out a whoosh of air she didn't know she'd been holding.

The case had just started and it was already taking its toll.

**Don't know when the next update will be. I've got my writing proficiency examination Saturday morning and I'll be pressed for time from here to then, but I'll work on updating as soon as I canXD**

**Bonesday! Really hope the ep's good,lol.**


	13. Covering for a friend

**Update! Hope you find it was worth the wait;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Mr. Bray." Wendell snapped to attention as soon as Brennan called for him.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?" Since the moment the work day started it was go, go, go. They already had an ID for their male victim, Erick Blart, and cause of death for him: blunt force trauma to the skull. Their female victim on the other hand was still unidentified with no clear cause of death. Hodgins was analyzing particulates found on the bodies and so far he was able to determine the bodies were moved from the original crime scene.

"I'll continue when I get back." Wendell snapped his gloves off to hurry out for lunch.

Hodgins' computer was running a search and he was going to use his lunch break to visit his wife and daughter. As he headed towards the lab's double glass doors he spotted Brennan on the forensics platform.

"You're not going out for lunch?" Hodgins asked the good doctor. Brennan shook her head in the negative; she was going to continue examining female remains. "Come on." The entomologist told her that if he allowed her to spend her lunch working and not eating, Angela would be pissed at him.

B&B

Brennan smiled softly as she witnessed the happy family moment the Hodgins were sharing.

Hodgins was engrossed cooing over his little girl, but Angela noticed something was the matter with her friend.

"Work can wait." Angela poked her friend's side, eliciting a short laugh from the anthropologist.

"We still have one unidentified set of remains…"

"Ah! No, no, no. This is a no work zone right now." Angela grinned, walking with her friend out of the nursery for privacy.

"You have something that belongs to me?" Brennan asked with interest.

"Yes, with the all the running and going into labor your book ended up with my stuff." Angela handed Brennan the book. "How's it going?" Being on leave Angela couldn't presence how things were moving for the partners now that it was openly known that the reporter was bye bye.

Brennan's exhale gave the artist her answer.

B&B

As soon as they returned to the lab a guard informed Brennan there was a visitor waiting for her in the lounge area.

She found the beach bum, as Booth had called him, waiting for her.

"Temperance." He gave her a smile as he stood from the couch. He explained he was hesitant to show up since she didn't call him.

"Call you?" Brennan asked confused. He told her he'd slipped a dinner invitation in between the book pages. "Oh." Brennan explained she'd just gotten her hands on the book since that day.

"So, is that a yes to dinner?" He asked with a broad smile. The invitation was tempting; he was such a pleasant man. But she wasn't inclined to lead him on. She had enough on her plate right now.

She declined his dinner invitation.

"Lunch?"

She declined again.

"Breakfast."

Another 'no'.

"Ice cream."

She had to smile. _He deserves points for persistence._ Her inner Angela pointed out.

"Dr. Brennan…" Wendell stopped in his tracks when he noted Brennan wasn't alone. He'd heard she was back from lunch and wanted to show her his latest findings for their female victim.

"Work is calling." The tanned blond announced that he was taking his cue to make a getaway before she had a chance to decline the ice cream offer. "Ice cream it is."

"What is it, Mr. Bray?" Brennan focused her attention on the intern as the man left.

"Uhm…" Wendell shook his head and went back to work mode.

B&B

At the end of the work day Wendell walked out of the lab with the bug man.

"An ice cream invitation!" Hodgins hollered at his wife from the bathroom.

"How do you know this?" Angela asked, entering the bathroom to stand behind her husband.

"Wendell." As he brushed his teeth he told her about his end of the work day chat with the intern.

"Men." Angela laughed softly, pointing out that he and Wendell were too gossipy.

"Hey!" He laughed along. "I thought you'd like to know."

"Oh and I do." She confirmed, placing a soft kiss on his lips now that he was done brushing his teeth.

B&B

The following day Booth called Brennan to tell her they'd finally gotten a hold of their male victim's lover.

"We can cross off the lover as a possibility for the female victim." Booth told Brennan as they exited the elevator, heading towards the interrogation room. Brennan agreed.

"Mandy Stone." Booth read off the woman's file. The blond with purple highlights nodded.

Booth explained that Mrs. Blart had fingered her as her husband's lover.

"I wasn't having an affair with him." The woman stated.

"So, there was no affair?" Booth asked.

"I don't know about that."

"How can you not know?" Brennan asked.

"Well, it's possible there was something going on between him and Maria…"

"Maria who?" The agent questioned.

The woman explained that Maria Lomeli was her friend and coworker at Camp Relax.

The partners shared a look.

"Camp Relax?" They asked in unison.

"It's this place where couples go to have a relaxing time away from the stress of life, work, yadda yadda." Mandy told them that Mrs. Blart found out her husband was having secret meetings with a woman from the staff. "She thought he was having an affair with me."

"You covered for Maria?" Booth's gut was telling him the woman was telling the truth so far.

"Well, yeah. She already had two warnings. They're like strikes and at three you get fired. I'd already been hired for the job I'm at now and decided to let the woman throw the scandal at me." She told the partners that after a few name callings and a slap she never saw Mrs. Blart again.

The interrogation gave them new leads.

"Maria was here on a tourist visa." Booth informed Brennan once they were back at his office.

"She didn't have authorization to work?"

"Nope." They now had more to go on.

B&B

The partners were on their way to Camp Relax. The female remains were those of Maria Lomeli.

"According to the records our victim's last credit card transaction was at Camp Relax a few days before he was murdered. And since our second victim worked there it's the place to start next." Booth commented as they neared their destination in Virginia, quite a ways from DC.

Booth and Brennan walked side by side as they made their way up the steps to the main entrance of what they assumed was the main house on the premises.

As soon as they entered a tall, bearded man spotted them.

"Are you two the new employees the agency sent?" The man asked as he approached them.

"Yes. Yes, we are." Booth answered. Brennan stiffened at his side, not sure of why Booth had answered with a yes. She decided to follow along and ask him what he was up to when there was a chance.

**I smell undercover! Reviews are highly appreciated;)**


	14. In love

**Thank you all for the support. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Rose!" The bearded man called a redhead over. He gestured with his hands to take over as he told her the partners were the new employees.

"Hey." The tiny redhead waved at them. The partners returned the greeting.

"Jerry and Marce, this way." Rose cocked her head to the side as she led the way.

The tour began as they went, reaching the kitchen area shortly.

"Breakfast is at seven, lunch is whenever you get a chance and dinner is at six. We all help with set up and clean up for breakfast and dinner." The partners looked around the kitchen. It was very basic.

They wound their way around through the area where the employee's rooms were.

"You know what? It's gonna be best if you two change. I have no idea who told you to _wear a suit_." She eyed Booth up and down, shaking her head.

"We weren't sure how formal to be." Booth shot her his charm smile.

The woman eyed Brennan up and down, judging her size. She turned to Booth, taking her time as she raked her gaze over him and just to have fun she signaled for him to do a 360 turn.

"Okay, wait for me right here. I'll be back." She walked down the hall, turning right.

"Why are we impersonating the new employees?" Brennan whispered once the woman was out of earshot.

"As soon as we got here I felt this vibe. You know, these people must be close. Close enough for one to take the fall for another. If we come in here flashing badges, they will clam up and not talk to us." Booth told her that Sweets could provide them with a better profile on the small community the people at the camp formed. Brennan saw his point.

"What about the real employees?" Brennan whispered as the woman reappeared at the end of the hall. Booth mouthed 'FBI' and pointed to his cell phone.

"Here." Rose handed them each a pair of shorts, tee, socks and tennis shoes.

"Since the agency said you two are married I only had one room fixed. This is it." She added as she opened the door for them. "Meet me at the front entrance when you're done." She gave them a smile on her way out of the room.

"Of course we are." Booth mutter to the 'married' comment, a bit too sarcastically for Brennan's liking.

Brennan locked herself in the bathroom to change into the clothes they were given. She was shaking with a mix of indignation and anger at Booth's comment. Personally, she felt the comment was directed at her. It was irrational, she knew. It's not like it was her fault it didn't work out with the woman he'd chosen to move on with.

In the heat of the moment she decided she'd have her ice cream date with the man from the book place.

"Who wears short shorts?" Booth asked when Brennan exited the bathroom and he got a good look at her in the short stretchy shorts and tee. "_Bones does_!" He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood from this earlier comment when they entered the room. It was something that had just slipped his tongue and he didn't know where it came from.

Brennan found herself smiling. He could infuriate her in one second and charm her in the next. He was Booth.

"So does Booth." Brennan added with a laugh. The t-shirt and shorts were plastered to Booth's form, accentuating every muscle in his body.

"Well at least the 'Relax' is printed on the chest and not the ass." He poked at the lettering on the front of his tee.

"True."

Booth made a quick call to Charlie, filling him on the change of plans. The agent would bring the partners clothes and pick up the SUV to not raise any suspicions.

"Charlie's gonna arrange that the real employees don't show up as well as talk with the agency." Booth whispered as they exit through the front door.

"That your car?" Rose asked them.

"It's a loner." Booth explained that his friend would swing by to pick it up.

They were shown around the premises. It was a pretty large place that included stables, gardens, tennis courts, and a few pools.

"Right over there are the bungalows where the couples stay."

"How many employees are there?" Brennan asked, noting that the place was quite large and would most likely need more than a few employees.

"Uhh, with you two we'll be twenty." Rose answered as they took the trail leading back to the main building.

"For the whole place?" Booth whistled with amazement.

"Yeah, double the work with the same pay." Rose joked with them.

"So, how's the work split. We were told…" Booth paused, giving the woman the chance to jump in and fill them in. She didn't disappoint.

"You two will just stick to the entertainment activities. You'll have at least a few days to get to know the place and get the hang of things. It's going to be a busy weekend since we've been booked for a company retreat. The workers and their spouse will start arriving on Thursday and will stay thru Sunday." The partners nodded.

At dinner time the partners were introduced to the other employees.

"And this is Eric, the gardener." Rose waved at the short, but muscular man that entered the kitchen. He loaded a plate with food and on his way out of the kitchen nodded at the partners.

"It's Eris and I'm a landscaper." The man ground out before he left.

"Grouchy, but a nice guy." Rose gossiped to the partners that the man had excluded himself from the others ever since his love stopped coming to work.

"Oh, what happened to her?" Booth questioned with interest.

"Maria?" Rose sipped her drink as she filled them in that the man fell in love with one of their victims and she just one day didn't show up for work anymore.

The partners shared a look. It was suspected their two victims were lovers and now they knew garden boy was in love with their female victim.

B&B

Booth was lying on the bed, his feet resting on the headboard as he flipped through a pamphlet of the camp.

Brennan walked towards the bed and settled on top of the covers, her head resting on the pillow only a few inches away from Booth's feet.

"Woo, this place is expensive." He swung his hand in her direction, making contact with her bare thigh. "Bones, look at these prices!" Booth sat up, flashing the pamphlet in her direction.

Brennan sat up too, looking over the prices. "Considering the types of activities and amenities offered…"

"It's in sane!" Booth chuckled, tossing the pamphlet on the nightstand by his side of the bed.

They continued their chat as they pulled back the covers to settle in for the night.

Booth was staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep.

"How many dots do you think there are on the ceiling tiles?"

"Just multiply the rows by the columns." Brennan sleepily answered.

"You're such a squint." Booth teased, loving the feeling of intimacy that was passing between them.

Turning on her side, Brennan shot her arm out in his direction in the darkness. She covered his mouth with her hand, sending the message loud and clear that he was talking too much. It was a long day and the next would be just as long.

Once he heard her breathing even out he turned on his side to face her, her hand slipping to his neck with the movement.

He watched her sleep next to him. It was the closest they'd been in a long time and he liked the feeling of having her so physically close.

It felt so right and peaceful, sending him off to slumber-land.


	15. Suspect

**Hey, I apologize for the delay and shortness of this chap, but I hope you still enjoy it. And once again, thanks for the enormous response to this story:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

She slowly came awake, feeling soft breathing on her breasts. She opened her eyes just to stare at the top of Booth's head. Their bodies weren't tangled, but they were sleeping _very, very_ close together. She slowly pulled back the hand that was thrown over his neck and slipped out of bed.

Booth rolled out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. He stood in front of the toilet, lifted the seat and tugged at his pajama pants. He found the sound of the running water in the shower soothing. His sleepy, fogged filled brain wasn't completely up to speed yet.

Brennan heard the movement in the bathroom as she rinsed the soap away. In the past she'd shared a room with Booth while working undercover cases and he'd never entered the bathroom while she was in the shower. He was very respectful and she had no doubt he'd lost the respect, but she was intrigued to know what he was up to.

Brennan pulled back the shower curtain, water dripping as she reached for the towel.

Booth turned to face her, his brow furrowing in confusion before it hit him.

_They were sharing the room!_

"I uhm…" He cleared his throat telling her that it'd just all clicked into place in his still sleepy brain. Brennan wrapped herself in the towel, waving off the incident.

Booth grunted and decided that a shower would finish waking him up.

"I am really sorry about earlier, Bo-_Marce_." Booth fixed his slip as they headed towards the kitchen.

"_Jerry_, it's really not a problem." Brennan told him he should forget about it.

Breakfast went by smoothly and the partners had the chance to interact a bit more with the other employees.

After clean up they were given their schedule of activities.

"Yoga!" Booth let out with a shriek as he scanned over the schedule.

"Is there a problem?" Rose asked, "Because your resume…"

"There's no problem." Brennan jumped in. "Right?" She shot Booth a glare.

"Yeah, no problem." Booth returned his gaze to the schedule, suppressing a groan.

"We are very thankful we were able to get you two with such short notice. I know it's a lot to take in even if you don't have to come up with the activities." Rose gave them a grateful smile.

"Mmmhmm." Booth bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded. They were gonna be super busy with the schedule and on top of that they had to solve a murder.

B&B

Rose took the partners jogging on the path they would be using for their scheduled evening jogs. The partners were learning the path as they went, mentally taking notes of the area. Information that could come in handy for their investigation.

Booth fell behind when he kneeled to tie his shoelace. And now he needed to pick up the pace and catch up to the women. He reached Brennan's side and groaned. Brennan shot a quick glance in his direction when she heard his groan.

_Soccer, Football, Basketball, Hockey…._

Booth mentally recited as he kept his gaze fixed straight ahead. He nodded at the commentary provided by Rose, not daring to look at Brennan and the slight movement of her breasts as she jogged.

The jog actually did Booth great, once he concentrated on the scenery and _not_ Brennan.

Brennan checked in with the squints at the lab before dinner time.

Booth touched based with Charlie as he waited to hear about the squints newer findings.

"Hodgins identified a few of the particulates found on our victims." Brennan told Booth that it was very likely that their victims were killed at the camp based on the bug man's evidence. She also filled him on Wendell's report on their female victim's remains.

"So, a shovel is the murder weapon for at _least_ one of our victims?" Booth asked to make sure.

Brennan nodded.

"It's gonna be tough to find it." The place was large and they were going to have a lot to search through.

As they headed over to the kitchen to help out with dinner set up, they agreed on initiating conversation with the landscaping guy.


	16. Loose ends

**Update! Thanks for letting the story to reach over 200 reviews:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Everyone was done eating and the landscaper hadn't shown up for dinner, so Rose decided to fix him a plate.

Booth nudged Brennan's shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Why don't you go with her, Babe? It'll be dark soon and you have to walk across to the other side."

"A walk sounds nice." Brennan understood where he was going with the suggestion; for her to get some more useful information out of the redhead.

"Cool." Rose nodded, wrapping the plate of food with a piece of foil. She faced the partners, waiting for Booth to release Brennan.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Brennan turned to Booth when he spoke, their gazes meeting. His fingers skimmed over the area she was shot by the gravedigger wannabe. It was such a gentle and sweet touch that they both leaned closer, lips brushing lightly.

"Aww!" Rose told them they were so cute together and how even though they were professional on the job it was obvious they loved each other very much. The partners pulled back from their kiss, staring at each other for a few seconds.

"Ready?" Brennan asked the redhead and instantly felt the loss of his arm around her.

Booth watched as the women exited the kitchen before helping with the clean up. He busied himself, but his mind was on that kiss.

_She's still the one._

Brennan was still the one he loved. He knew there were a lot of emotions he had to sort through, but being in love with Brennan wasn't one of them. He sighed as he loaded the dishes on a tray. She could interpret the kiss as an act, but he knew better….

Brennan made conversation with Rose as they walked, saving the kiss bit for a later time to analyze. A part of her said it was just a kiss; that it was part of their undercover act, but she knew better…and that's what made the whole thing more difficult to compartmentalize.

They found the man working by the bungalows for the clients' stay, sweaty and covered with dirt.

"Hey, Hotstuff. We brought you something to eat." Brennan studied their interaction. It seemed as if the redhead had a thing for the man.

"Oh, thanks." He gladly took the plate, telling the two he wanted to finish up in the bungalow area before moving on.

"Bon appetite." Rose told him, smiling wide. The man nodded, devouring a forkful of food.

As they walked back Brennan initiated conversation once again.

"You're attracted to him." Rose blushed at her words.

"It's more than that. I've felt drawn to him from day one." She laughed softly. "He's very quiet, the very opposite of me." She told the anthropologist that she likes to tease the landscaper, get him out of his shell.

"So, last night you intentionally used the wrong name and labeled him a gardener instead of a landscaper?" Brennan asked.

"Yes." Rose nodded, confiding in the anthropologist that she was in love with their suspect. "But he's in love with someone else." Brennan noticed the sadness in her voice.

She herself knew that was like.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. The redhead was contemplating her lost chances with the landscaper as Brennan mentally reviewed the conversation to share with Booth.

Booth was waiting for them outside. Rose let out another 'aww' when she spotted him waiting for Brennan.

Brennan filled him in on her conversation with the woman once she left them alone.

"So, she's in love with him?" Booth whispered as they circled the building. Brennan nodded. "But he was in love with Maria." Booth stated that jealousy was always a good motive. "She doesn't scream killer though." He added.

"Where are we going?" Brennan asked when he took her hand and tugged for her to follow, moving away from the main building.

"You said that the landscaper's over by the bungalows for the couples. Let's check out his tool shed for the shovel." Brennan interrupted him; she needed _her tools_ to test for blood. He unzipped his jacket and took out what she needed.

It was almost completely dark and Booth used a flashlight when they entered the shed.

"Pheew!" He whispered, slowly throwing the light over the items inside.

"Everything's new." Their chances of finding the murder weapon seemed even more remote now.

"Shh." Booth whispered, turning off the flashlight.

They listened carefully and Brennan heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her outside. They spotted the figure approaching in their peripheral vision.

They needed a cover, an excuse to be out there.

_We're married._

It was the right cover up for their snooping.

He crushed her to his body, arms wrapping around her and holding her tight as his lips descend on hers.

The kiss was nothing like the soft and sweet kiss from the kitchen. This kiss was an 'I need you' and 'I don't wanna let you go' kiss.

Brennan gripped the back of his jacket, pressing even closer to him. She was ready to jump him and it was only a kiss! A kiss that was making her desperate for him and for the stir of feelings inside of her finally to settle.

"Ehhem." Eris the landscaper cleared his throat, shinning the light away from the partners.

The two broke away from their kiss, knowing that they were going to have to talk about the kiss later on. There was no way that kiss could be mistaken as faked.

"Sorry, we got carried away." Booth managed to squeak, noting that the man was carrying a relatively new shovel.

"You shouldn't be doing that out here. Doug gives out warnings for that." The tall bearded man that mistook the partners for the real employees was the one in charge of the whole place. They had a new lead. Booth was going to have to look into the reason their victim was the recipient of two warnings.

"Right." Booth breathed out; grateful it was dark enough for the man not to notice the effect the kiss had on him…or on Brennan.

"Isn't it movie night tonight?" Eris asked the partners.

"I believe so." Booth nodded.

"You two should get going if you don't want to miss it." the partners knew when they were being dismissed and they were definitely being told to get lost.

B&B

Brennan rested on her side, facing away from Booth. She couldn't sleep. The kiss had affected her greatly and as much as she wanted to wave it off, rationalize it, she knew why it meant so much.

_Because he's Booth._

Booth stared up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. He drummed his fingers on his abs and turned on his side to face Brennan.

They needed to talk.

"Bones-" An incoming call cut him off. He reached over her and flipped his phone open.

He was leaning his weight against her as he listened to the agent on the other end of the line. Brennan tried to pay attention to the conversation, but found it almost impossible when his breath was hitting her neck as he spoke.

When he hung up he filled her in. "It's very suspicious that the landscaper got new tools and a new truck shortly after the murders."

"Are you running a background check on him?" Brennan craned her neck in his direction.

"Not just him, but all of the employees." Booth shook his head. There were so many loose ends on the case, so much they still needed to dig through.

The silence that fell between them after their case talk was interrupted by the fire alarm going off.

"Come on, Bones." He told her they had to go outside and see what was going on.

"Uh, Booth?" Brennan tried to flip over, but couldn't due to the weight of his body on hers. "You're on top of me." She pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." He stared down, beyond her neck and realized that he was indeed very on top of her. He pulled back and got out of bed.

Brennan left the bed too and followed him out of the room.


	17. Trap

**Yay! updateXD hope you enjoy. Will work on the next one pronto.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"No one knows anything?" The tall bearded man growled at the employees. The fire scare turned out to be a false alarm. Booth instinctively kept Brennan close, noting how the others pretended not to know. The bearded man stared at each and every one of the persons standing a few feet in front of him. He gave them killer glares before turning on his heel.

There was a short silence before the other employees glared at a young couple.

"Sorry." The couple whispered. There was a roar in the crowd before they all dispersed back to their rooms.

"Idiots." Rose told the partners those two where always heating it up in the wrong places. The redhead shook her head as she left the partners' side.

"You were correct." Brennan commented as she and Booth made their way back to their room. "It's fascinating." The anthropologist and the agent coincided; there was a deep protectiveness shared amongst the workers.

B&B

She couldn't believe it.

_Four in the morning_. It was four in the morning and she was still awake.

"Ah!" Brennan sighed quietly, rolling out of bed. She tippy-toed around the room grabbing clothes.

Once she was locked in the bathroom, Brennan shook her head. In a previous life she could have told herself that the cause for her insomnia was product of her self-imposed celibacy.

But the lack of _action_, as Angela would say, was not the sole reason for her restlessness brought on by the kisses shared with Booth… specially the heated one from the shed.

"A run." Yeah, that's what she needed. A run to help her clear her mind and focus on the case they were working.

She easily slipped out of the room without alerting Booth. She mused he was probably feeling the weight of the case.

It was still dark out as she started her jog. She took the running trial, intending to stay on a path she already knew.

She'd been lost in thought, putting one foot in front of the other until she realized she no longer recognized the scenery.

B&B

Booth yawned, stretching across the bed. He blinked up at the ceiling when he realized he had the bed all to himself. He waited in silence for a few seconds, wondering if she was in the bathroom.

"Bones?" He called out softly, scratching his stomach as he swung his legs off the bed. He stifled a yawn, grabbing his cell phone to look at the time.

_5:00 AM. _

_Where could she be?_

He wondered as he exited the bathroom, fearing for her safety.

B&B

Brennan spotted the outline of a building in the distance behind a patch of trees and pushed forward.

"Hello?" She called out to the shadowy figure moving around by the trees. As she got closer she was able to discern it was a man. He stopped moving about to look her way.

"Stop!" The order was accentuated with frantic arm waving. Brennan frowned at the sharp order, but it was too late for her to slow down to a stop.

She collided against him, both crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"You?" Brennan stated with an arched eyebrow. It was the landscaper.

"Lady, if you could just move your knee a bit to the left and off the boys…" He gritted his teeth before continuing, "I'd appreciate it."

"Oh." Brennan tried to move and rise off him, but they were suddenly following lower.

B&B

Booth was pacing in front of the main building. He'd already checked along the running trail and nothing; no Bones.

He was at a loss as to how to continue his search, where to go next.

Booth was past worried. He was horrified…and then he spotted her approaching.

Brennan limped her way towards the building and Booth.

"Bones." Her eyes met his and beyond the relief in his eyes to see her, Brennan caught the anger. He was beyond pissed and she knew her current appearance wasn't going to calm him down any.

As she limped to their room with him following close behind she informed him of her jog mishap.

"He dug a hole and covered it. It was some sort of trap…" She continued her relate, entering the bathroom. She carefully pulled her tank top over her head, Booth's gaze fixating on the angry red scrape on her left side.

He clenched a fist, taking a step forward, invading her personal space.

"Don't ever run off like that again." She studied his face, knowing he was still trying to calm down.

"I…" She began, but was cut off when he cupped her face with his hands.

"Don't." He whispered, kissing her with all his being.

**Leaving it there because I feel their **_**talk**_** deserves a chapter;) **

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and for reading. It means a lot.**


	18. Talking break

**The moment of truthXD hope the talk is of your liking, but it's not over;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan didn't realize she'd shut her eyes until they broke from their kiss, opening them the instant his lips left hers.

He rested his forehead against hers, and she was easily aware of his inner turmoil. He felt he had no right to kiss her.

After a few seconds of the physical contact and silence, Brennan spoke up.

"It was an accident." Brennan stated it she only had scrapes and bruises.

"No it's not." He shook his head, admitting that they'd lost each other along their path. Brennan gave him the 'I don't know what that means' look.

"I lied." _To myself, to others, to you by dismissing so lightly what he had, what we shared._

"About what?" Brennan wasn't as clueless as she seemed. She knew what they were talking about, but even so she wanted to be sure.

"I know this tangled mess is mostly my doing."

"You feel it was all a mistake?" Was he regretting it all?

"Not really sure. Seems like lying to myself, forgetting who I was was a mistake." He was opening up to her for the first time in such a long time. "We were basically one for so long that..." It was true how connected they'd been at one time. "We've been more than friends and when the in-between ground was no longer doable for me I took a chance and _rolled the dice_."

Instead of pointing out she wasn't a gambler, she surprised him with her understanding.

"It would've been selfish on my part to expect that you'd wait for me to come around, especially if you had no guarantee that would happen."

"_I love Hannah." How many times had he told her that in the past months? He'd lost count of the times he told HIMSELF that._

He could see how compared to her she'd come to the conclusion that falling in (and out of) love was 'easier' for him than her. He was the heart guy, true, but that didn't make him perfect. Brennan had, as painful as he knew it had been for her, respected his decision on moving on and stood by his side.

_She's always been by my side._

He knew it was a shame it took almost losing her forever to bring him out of his bubble.

"I'm gonna get the first aid kit." Booth noted the blood trickling down her leg from the scrape across her knee and thigh. Brennan nodded. They both knew they weren't done talking yet.

Booth returned to their room a few minutes later, once he'd gotten a hold of all he needed to clean and disinfect her scrapes.

"Hey, you decent?" He asked, half joking as he lightly rapped on the open bathroom door, head bent down to stare at his shoes. In response, she limped her way past him towards the bed.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as he gave a dab to the last scrape.

"Not really." She replied, resting back on the bed. It was still too early for breakfast and too late to go back to sleep.

Booth flopped down next to her, both rolling to their sides to face each other. As her wounds were being tended to they'd talked some more. It was good to share thoughts/ feelings so openly when it came to them. It was good to talk, really talk, to your best friend.

There was no blame. And what the past year brought and took had helped them grow. The gap breached further.

"I like that we can still be friends." He commented, head resting very close to hers.

"Yeah. And partners." They'd agreed to focus on finishing up the case and work on _repairing_ their friendship and partnership as they went along.

Time and honesty would be their biggest allies in reaching their target.

Their shared moment ended when it was time to head over to the kitchen for breakfast prep.

"Come on, Bones." He rose from the bed with her following close behind.

Booth took Brennan's hand in his when they reached the kitchen. Case time.


	19. Handful

**So, the talk wasn't all that great…but it's not over. They're still gonna talk some more, because we know those two belong together:D**

**I received my writing proficiency exam score yesterday and I was so happy I passedXD that I got inspired to write up the next chap for this story:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Oh my gosh!" Rose gasped when she spotted Brennan. "What happened?" The redhead asked, taking another glance at Brennan's scrapped knee.

Brennan related the jogging incident.

"I could've gone out for a jog with you." Rose fell bad, wondering if she'd done a poor job of teaching the trail to the partners.

"I'm okay." Brennan told the woman as they helped with breakfast set up.

The day went by quickly. The clients would be arriving the next day and with all their scheduled activities the partners had very little time to snoop around.

It was after dinner and Booth overheard another worker, David, say he was going to lend a hand to the landscaper. Booth decided it was the perfect opportunity to gather more info for their case and asked if he could tag along.

"Sure, man." Booth followed David out of the kitchen, signaling Brennan he'd be back. Brennan nodded, turning to face Rose when she spoke.

B&B

"Whoa. That was some accident!" David whistled as he tossed the last bag of fertilizer inside the tool shed. "No wonder you keep the missus happy." The man nudged Booth's side. "She's got a killer knee!" The man joked as the landscaper simultaneously placed his hands in front of his manhood.

"How's your wife doing?" Eris asked Booth.

"She's alright. Just got some scrapes." Eris nodded at Booth's words.

"I tried to warn her and get her to stop, but it was too late. She was running real fast." Booth's gaze flickered below the landscaper's waist. There was a small blood stain growing on the man's jeans, right thigh.

"There's blood soaking on your jeans." Booth pointed out. Eris sighed as he looked down, explaining that the trap he'd set up was to catch a dog that kept sneaking in and messing with the flower beds.

"One of the boards I used snapped when we fell into the hole and cut me." Booth was glad all Brennan had were scrapes.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Booth asked. The landscaper shook his head, waving off the injury as nothing.

Booth and David walked back to the main building engaging in sport talk. David went straight to the kitchen and Booth headed to his room in search of Brennan.

When he didn't find her Booth went around the building looking for her, ending up at the kitchen.

"Hey, man." David greeted Booth as he served himself some lemonade.

"I'm looking for my wife. Have you seen her?" The other man shook his head and before he took a gulp of his drink he realized he didn't have his cell phone handy.

"Damn. I must've dropped my phone on the way over here." He handed the lemonade glass to Booth on his way out of the kitchen to retreat his steps in search of his cell phone.

"Mmm." Booth enjoyed the cool and slightly sweet taste of the drink and drank some more.

Rose laughed as she and Brennan returned from an evening walk. Brennan was able to note the spot where she'd deviated from the trail and now thanks to Rose even knew a shortcut to reach the spot she'd collided against the landscaper.

As the two women walked towards the rooms a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Bones!" Booth wolf whistled when his eyes landed on her. Brennan scrunched her eyebrows together as one of the other women employees, Patty?, was helping Booth walk towards her.

"Jerry, what's going on?" Brennan eyed the two, gauging the situation.

"I'm sorry." Patty told Brennan as Booth hugged his partner close to him.

"Hi." He smiled at Brennan, his hands running up and down her back.

"What the hell's going on, Patty?" Rose asked, instantly knowing something was the matter with the agent. The partners were always very reserved with their demonstrating their affections and his wondering hands in public seemed very out of the ordinary.

"I…uhm…" She told the two women that she'd devised a plan to move her relationship with David forward, by spiking his drink and getting him ready for a night of passion. "I don't know how he ended up drinking it!"

Booth breathed in Brennan's ear, kissing along her neck as his hands continued to roam. Brennan cut her eyes to the woman at her confession.

"I'm taking him to our room." Brennan told the women, managing to head over to their room. Booth was more than enthusiastic.

He pushed her against the wall next to their door. His hands found their way under her tee, advancing upward.

"Booth, I need..." It was difficult to concentrate with him crushing her to the wall and his hands and lips doing things she'd only fantasized about. 

"Mmhmm." He nodded, telling her he liked having her hand on his ass. Brennan felt around and sure enough one of her hands was resting on his buns.

"I need to open the door." She whispered that they couldn't have their cover blown. He nodded, pulling her away from the wall and fumbling to open the door. Booth kicked the door closed, stumbling forward with her until they fell on the bed.

Rose walked back to the kitchen with Patty, ordering that she get rid of whatever else she'd spiked.

"And give me the rest." Patty handed the little glass vile to Rose, saying it wasn't her intention to cause so much trouble.

"He wasn't supposed to drink it!"

"Drink what?" David asked as he reached the women's side, searching for the lemonade. Rose gave the other woman a glare, nodding her head in the man's direction.

B&B

"Ah, I love you." Booth sighed the words, his breath hitting her face as he spoke.

Love was dangerous, getting too involved was dangerous and yet she let it happen with her partner. He'd wedged into her life, with his charming self and somewhere along the road, or perhaps from the beginning, she fell in love with him. And even after everything that's been said and done, she believes he still loves her. Love was complicated, she's come to learn.

And so is their current situation, especially with the way he was looking at her.

"Ah," He sighed again, pressing his body more against her. "Your silky dark hair, soft skin…" He dipped his head lower, lips trailing down her neck.

She could stop him. She SHOULD stop him…

"Booth." She called his name sharply, getting his attention with a tug on his hair. He was headed right for her breasts and she could not let him go there.

"You're a terrific kisser." He complimented, claiming her lips. There was a lot of tongue involved and it made her dizzy with desire. She lost track of his hands for the duration of the kiss, but felt them as he tugged at her shorts.

"Ta, ta, ta…" She was unable to form a coherent word after the kiss, shaking her head in the negative as she held her shorts in place. Booth frowned, rubbing more against her.

Her cell phone rang and Brennan was glad for the interruption.

"My cell phone." She squeaked, moving him off her and sitting on the bed. "Brennan." She whispered into the phone, her breathing still ragged from the excitement of the situation and kiss.

"Dr. B?" Hodgins had waited to call her and inform her of his botanic find on the victims and was a bit taken aback to hear her out of breath. He had his phone on speaker mode, with Angela standing next to him. The artist gave her husband raised eyebrows.

"I'm here, Dr. Hodgins." Brennan rose from the bed, nodding as she listened.

"It's no time to get a phone call." Booth whined, following Brennan and wrapping his arms around her from behind. Brennan squirmed in his grasp, needing to pay attention to the conversation on the other end of the line.

"Is that Booth?" Angela jumped in when she heard a very seductive laugh from Booth. "What's up with him?"

"He's not quite his self at the moment." Brennan decided not to ponder what was up. It was enough to feel it pressing against her back. "Send the information to my phone so I can review it with more calm. Booth's being a handful right now." Not to mention he had quite a handful of her body.

"What was that all about?" Angela stared at her husband as he flipped his phone shut. Hodgins shrugged.

"Booth!" Brennan's cell phone crashed on the carpeted floor ending up under the bed. It was going to be impossible to review Hodgins' information and check the premises with Booth and his libido boost.

B&B

Booth felt the chill in the room as he awoke. He'd had the weirdest dream the night before; that he'd been super needy for Brennan and had touched and kissed A LOT of her.

He shook his head slightly, smelling her delicious scent. His right hand was in a warm place and he rubbed, snuggling further against the bed. As consciousness took over he noted that the sheets felt nice against his skin.

Wait. What? He slept with pajamas. Surely he did, but he felt very naked

Cracking an eye open he grimaced. His head was tucked in the crook of Brennan's neck. He pulled back slowly, looking around and finding that at least _one_ of his hands had found its way under her tee.

Oh man! The last thing he sorta remembered was tossing his t-shirt to the floor and Brennan calling for his attention.


	20. Morning normalcy

**Thanks for the support on this one. You ff'ers are great:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Yes." Brennan confirmed his suspicion. "Your hand IS on my breast." She sounded tired, in need of sleep.

"Oh." He was slow to react, still caught up with what the heck happened the previous night. He slowly extracted his hand from underneath her tee.

_No bra._ Okay, so it was very common for some women to sleep braless. More comfort, yadda yadda. Still, the fact that his hand was UNDER her tee and touching her wonderfully round unmentionables…

He fell on his back next to her on the mattress, covering his eyes with his arm. He felt her shift, rolling away from him with a groan.

"Bones?" He asked upon hearing the light thud of her falling off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

"Uh?" She groaned. Booth sat up, noting he was definitely naked. He gave his head a shake, muttering softly and wrapping the sheet around his waist.

"Bones?" He sat on the side of the bed, the sheet bunching around him and barely covering from waist to mid-thigh. "Hey, you alive?" He leaned down, poking her shoulder.

Another groan from the anthropologist.

"Alright. Let's get you up from there." Booth hooked his hands under her arms and brought her up, falling back on the bed with her.

"Hmm." Brennan laughed softly with the little energy she had left. "This position would've been better." She commented, resting her head on his chest and her hands on his thighs.

"Yeah?" He asked mesmerized at how naturally they seemed to fit together. She wasn't a tiny woman, but her weight against his form felt amazing. She nodded in form of a response, moving her head to the side in order to spare him a glance. "What happened?" He asked, needing to know why he was naked. Though the fact that she was fully clothed, with the exception of her bra, was a good relief.

Brennan informed him of the spiked drink situation and his handsy attitude as a product. He turned a couple shades of red as he listened.

When she moved her head again he was able to see that her t-shirt was on backwards.

"Oh shit!" His eyes turned wide when she told him that shortly before he passed out, once he had rid himself of his own clothing, he was quick to rid her of her top half garments. She told him Rose gave her the rest of the drug used to spike the lemonade that was supposed to be for David. Brennan had been distracted after closing the door to Rose and handsy, horny Booth was quick to leave her bare from the waist up in a matter of seconds.

"I consulted with Cam. Possible side effects include nausea and headaches." Brennan mumbled as she rolled away from him and he followed the movement, his arm draped over her hip.

They were silent for a couple of minutes.

"Bones….oh,geez." He clenched his eyes shut. He'd touched, TOUCHED, Brennan for most of the previous night. "I'm sorry I uh…"

"Your actions were hindered by the drug." Brennan assured him, though adding in a teasing tone that next time she'd make him pay. "And don't drink other person's beverages." He nodded.

"Thanks, Bones." He leaned over her, placing a loud kiss on her left cheek. "For not incapacitating the boys out of service for a while." He joked, loving how normal this all felt even when he'd really groped her the night before.

"If you don't get off me, I'll find myself _reconsidering_ the incapacitation part." Brennan hid her smile by burying her face under the pillow closest to her as she felt Booth instantly jerk back and off her.

_Best to play it safe._ Booth stared at himself, fixing the sheet around his waist. _Just in case._

The morning alarm blared and Brennan groaned again.

"Noooo!" Her whine was muffled by the pillow and Booth smiled. He valued seeing her most reserved self and that whine made his heart flutter at how cute she was.

"Ooohh!" She moaned at the way his hands were massaging her shoulders and nape. Booth's movements faltered. His body was not going to behave itself if she kept moaning and now his behavior would not be justifiable by a spiked drink. A simple massage meant as a thank you was not going to end well…or _maybe it'd end amazingly_…"I didn't say you could stop." Brennan chuckled as he moved away and he had to smile.

Brennan rolled onto her back, eyes closed as she heard him moving about in the bathroom.

"Come on." He patted a leg before placing his hands on her sides and lightly tugging her to get up. She shrugged her shoulders as she rubbed her face. With a sigh she stood and headed for the bathroom. The water was already running and as she stepped under the spray she appreciated Booth's gesture; the water was the right temperature.

Booth scooped up the last of the clothing scattered on the carpet and wondered why Brennan was taking so long. She'd been in the shower for fifteen minutes and he decided to go check up on her in case she fell asleep standing in the shower.

"Bones?" He called as he opened the bathroom door. It was very foggy and he dumped the clothing in the hamper. "You awake?" He asked, reaching for the shower curtain.

"Yes." Brennan grumbled, shutting the water off and pulling the curtain to the side before he could. She blindly reached for the towel, wrapping it around her body and stepping out of the tub.

Booth watched her exit the bathroom with hazed eyes. The woman was smokin', no doubt about it, but that natural way in which they could interact blew him away. He'd never and would never have that type of connection with anyone else.

As he lathered up he smiled as he remembered how he'd told Brennan he loved her. He should have told her that long before and the fact that he'd done so while drugged served to prove that he'd never stopped loving her.

"Booth! Are you coming?" He heard Brennan yell. "I need coffee." She muttered.

"Alright!" He called back, rinsing the soap away. He found her standing hands on hips in front of him when he pulled the curtain to the side. She gave him a 'hurry up already' look and he grinned.

"Booth!" She threw her used towel at him, indicating he should stop wasting time and chop, chop it.

**I know it's short, but I felt their little morning wake-up deserved an alone chapter. In the next chapter they'll be back to working the caseXD**


	21. Hold on

**Thanks for the great support. This chap's more serious with advancement on the case. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth poured coffee in a cup and stirred it. He felt the beginnings of a headache that threatened to turn unbearable pretty soon.

David spotted Booth and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, you look like crap."

Booth cut his eyes at the other man for the comment.

"Looks like the wife's not doing too hot either." They both stole a glance at a miserably looking tired Brennan.

"Hey!" Booth growled at David's comment about how animalistic he must've of been for his wife to look so beat.

"Sorry, man." David apologized, saying Patty was really sorry as well. "I already told her I don't need that crap. She won't do it again." Booth glared at the other man. David sported the silliest 'I got laid' grin on his face.

Booth walked back to their table to hand Brennan the coffee cup.

"It's not spiked." Booth joked as Brennan took a sip. She gave him a killer glare and he decided she wasn't up for jokes at the moment.

"Hello." Rose sat with the partners for breakfast. "Have you decided if you're going to report Patty?" Booth glanced at Brennan as she shook her head, indicating she wasn't going to get the woman in trouble. Booth draped an arm around Brennan's shoulders, silently letting her know she was doing the right thing. It wouldn't help if the employees shut them out for getting one of their own in trouble.

"You should eat something." Booth whispered in her ear. Brennan's food was untouched.

"I'm not hungry right now." Brennan stood, following Rose. A walk to take the landscaper breakfast would help her wake up.

Brennan walked with her eyes closed, opening them every couple of seconds to make sure she wouldn't trip on anything.

"Breakfast." Rose announced when they reached the landscaper's little cabin. The man groaned, limping out of his cabin and down the small steps.

"There's blood soaking through your jeans." Brennan pointed to the man's thigh.

"I know. It hurts so damn much." Rose touched his arm, worried. She'd never seen him in so much pain.

"Excuse me?" The man stared at Brennan when she told him to lower his jeans.

"Let me take a look at your wound." The man complied. He was in too much pain to feel embarrassment.

"Ouch. That doesn't look good." Rose's initial jealousy faded when she saw the nasty looking hole in the man's thigh and Brennan's objective observation.

"There's infection. You need to see a medical doctor."

"I got a lot of work to do." The man waved the suggestion off, not daring to look at his wound.

"It looks bad. You should listen to Marce."

"What the hell is this?" The tall bearded man glared at the two women and landscaper. What did he have to turn all the women crazy?

"It's not what it looks like." Eris knew it was very compromising to have his pants down with two women on either side of him.

"He's really hurt." Rose pointed to the wound.

"Yuck." The bearded man told them the doctor they had at the camp for the guests wouldn't arrive 'til later in the afternoon. "Take him to town to get that looked at."

"The guests are arriving in a couple of hours." Rose reminded.

"I'll take care of it." The man turned and left, muttering as he went.

"Can you stand?" Rose asked worriedly. Eris nodded, limping his way to his truck. "I'll drive." Rose took the keys from him.

Booth was wondering what was taking the women so long to get back. He exited the building through the main entrance, squinting his eyes from the sun.

"Oh man." He held his head in his hands, knowing that if he had a headache so did Brennan from her lack of sleep. He was surprised when he saw a truck approaching with Rose behind the wheel.

He jogged over to the still moving truck and asked what was going on.

"Take care." He whispered at Brennan when he kissed her cheek.

"I will." Brennan waved as Rose drove forward.

B&B 

Lunch time came and went and Brennan and the others weren't back yet. As Booth showed the guests around, he couldn't shake off his worry.

"What sorts of activities are available?" Booth rolled his eyes at the question before turning to face the woman who apparently didn't read the pamphlet and couldn't keep quiet. He had a horrible headache that was being fueled by his worry for Brennan.

A half hour later Booth was pacing in front of the landscaper's cabin. He stopped in his tracks when he heard movement.

"Hey, need help?" Booth helped the landscaper out of the truck and into his cabin.

"Thanks." Eris thanked all three. Gangrene would've been his next stop had he not gotten medical help.

As the three walked back to the main building Booth was filled in.

"Wow, he was pretty lucky then." Booth commented, sparing a glance at Brennan.

"I'm starving." Rose admitted. "And so tired." Brennan agreed.

"Don't worry. No one signed up for the evening walk." Booth told them that after dinner they could head off to bed.

"Awesome." Rose sighed.

B&B

After dinner Brennan decided on a shower. She reached her room and closed the door after herself.

She was stripping out her clothing when she heard movement in their room.

"Where are you going?" Brennan poked her head out to ask Booth.

"There's a broken fence by the stables and I'm going to help David fix it." Booth told Brennan to get some rest. "I'll get back as soon as we're done."

"Be careful." Brennan held his gaze and he nodded, their protectiveness for one another was very present.

She stepped under the water spray and relaxed. The water wasn't very warm so she hurried through her shower.

Brennan was putting on her panties when there was a knock on her door.

"One sec." She called out, speeding up her dressing. "Rose?"

"Hey, I know you must be tired, but we should get the report over with." The two had to account for their whereabouts for the day by filling out a form.

"Oh. Okay." Brennan followed the redhead towards the office.

Filling out the form was fairly simple. When they were done Rose asked Brennan to open a file cabinet and hand her a file.

"I'm going to make a copy for your records. I'll be right back." Rose exited the office and Brennan's eyes landed on the file labeled 'Warnings'.

B&B

"Pick up, Booth." Brennan muttered as she paced back and forth in their room. Their victim had received two warnings for 'illicit conduct' and Brennan needed to share her finding with Booth.

The agent didn't answer and Brennan disconnected.

Her cell rang a few minutes after. It was Hodgins.

B&B

Booth returned to their room and sighed. He was beyond tired and all he wanted was to call it a night.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call. I didn't feel my phone." Booth called as he sat on the bed. When he didn't hear a response he walked over to the bathroom. "Bones?" He asked when he found the bathroom empty.

He set out to look for her when she didn't answer her cell.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen my wife?" Booth asked David and Patty who were in mid kiss in the kitchen. The two lovers shook their heads in the negative.

His cell phone vibrated in his hand and he was quick to answer, hoping it was Brennan. He was a bit disappointed to hear the bug man's voice on the other end.

Booth was filled in on what the squints had passed over to Brennan earlier. Hodgins told him he was calling because Brennan wasn't answering his calls anymore and was wondering if she'd found the location of the patch of trees he'd told her about, where the real crime scene was.

As soon as Booth saw the picture the bug man sent him he knew the exact location of the trees. The description of the assailant based on their female victim's wounds was also handy. Booth hung up and dialed for backup. He knew exactly who their killer was.

"Special Agent Booth, 22705." Booth barked out his orders, already moving out of the kitchen.

He was running as fast as his feet could take him.

"Hold on, Bones."


	22. Safe

**I've been sick and inspiration's been kind for this story, so here's another chapter. Thanks for the wonderful support. This story is so close to reaching 300 reviews which is awesomeXD this story is not quite over, after this it's B&B time;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth reached the patch of trees that rested just before the landscaper's cabin. It was dark enough to only see shapes and he caught a glimpse of someone moving about in the trees.

Booth sped up, needing to find Brennan.

"Ah!" Booth let out a breathless gasp of pain as he landed in a freshly dug hole, filled with gardening tools. Booth took hold of a rusted shovel, trying to gain leverage and rise from the awkwardly bent position he was in. He was no bone genius like his Bones, but he knew his right leg was most defiantly broken. The worse timing ever.

He gazed upwards, listening to cautious movement headed his way. He calculated he'd been in the hole for a good fifteen minutes at least.

"Bones? Baby?" He whispered at the shape he saw pass by, barely missing the hole. A light beam briefly shone his way before Brennan whispered she'd get him out of there. "Bones, watch out!" a second figure approached behind Brennan's, swinging in her direction.

Brennan ducked just in time, avoiding what would've been a direct hit to the skull.

Booth ignored the sharp pain in his leg as he got hold of a tree root and began working his way out of the hole. He could hear the grunts of Brennan as she fought the man.

Booth stood but as soon as he took one step in Brennan's direction, kneeled over in pain.

"Bones, go!" Brennan had come to his side and he didn't like the silence. "I called for backup before I came here. Go!" He hissed at her, but of course she was stubborn and shook her head in the negative. She wrapped an arm around his torso and instructed him to do the same, helping him move forward.

Headlights went on, illuminating in the partner's direction. The bearded man aimed a riffle at the partners, knowing those two knew _too much_ and needed to disappear.

"You should've minded your own business." The bearded man was out to unearth the old tools that had been splattered with the victims' blood, including the murder weapon. The landscaper digging a hole to set up a trap for a dog messing with his plants wasn't good. The bearded man knew the landscaper would sooner or later stumble upon the tools if he kept digging holes. Luckily for him the landscaper was going to be in bed rest for a couple of days and he'd be able to dig the tools out and dispose of them.

But the new employees had to be out and mess things up.

Before the bearded man could end the partners, another figure cautiously approached.

"I always wanted to do that." The landscaper proudly announced after he shoveled the bearded man, knocking him on his ass. Eris had been unable to sleep and the moving about in the trees had spiked his curiosity.

Booth leaned back on a tree as Brennan took the riffle away from the killer's reach, announcing she was FBI.

"FBI?" Eris asked, staring at the man with the broken mandible. "Maria's dead?" His leg was killing him from the effort to remain standing, but he didn't care, listening to the partners. "You bastard! Couldn't stand she wasn't interested in you!" 

B&B

Booth stared at the back of Brennan's head, following the movement of her hand through her hair. They were just waiting for his release paperwork. Brennan had examined his x-rays, asked questions and made sure things were done properly. Booth shifted in the bed, carefully moving his braced leg.

_You don't stop loving someone just because they've made a mistake._

Brennan's stood by him when he's needed her the most and if that doesn't say 'I love you', then nothing does. Booth sighed, if only he could've seen things this clear before.

"Is something the matter?" Brennan stood from her chair, worried.

"Nah, the happy juices are doing their job." He joked to lighten the mood and ease her.

Once he was released, Charlie drove them back to DC. The drive was a quiet one. Booth rode shotgun to accommodate himself better and kept glancing back at Brennan. She looked beat after two nights of no sleep, but she was still awake.

By the time the SUV came to a halt in front of Booth's apartment building the early morning sun rays illuminated the sky. Brennan helped Booth out and Charlie got the message; Brennan was going to stay with Booth. Before driving away Charlie told them he'd give them a call once they got a written confession. Even with a wired shut jaw the murderer was cooperating. Their two victims had scheduled a late night meeting. Doug, the tall bearded man, had been doing his rounds making sure no one was out doing what they weren't supposed to when he stumbled upon their male victim. Thinking he was a trespasser he took hold of one of the many tools, a shovel to be exact, lying around and hit the man, killing him instantly. Maria showed up and ran, murdered in the struggle.

Booth sat on his couch, lifting his braced leg to rest on his coffee table. He patted the couch cushion next to him for Brennan to sit down. She dropped on the couch, eliciting a short whimper from the agent.

"Sorry." Brennan mumbled; sleep threatening to take a hold of her.

"You need to rest." Booth draped an arm around Brennan's shoulders, crushing her to his side. He felt Brennan nod, relaxing against him. "Come on." Booth helped her lay down, her head resting on his left thigh. Brennan kicked her shoes off and pulled at the blanket draped over the back of the couch.

"Sleep tight." He whispered as he passed a hand down her back, feeling her almost imperceptible nod.

_Safe._ She was safe next to him.


	23. Someday

**A/N: Apologize for the delay, but I finally found the right words to put this chap in;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan awoke to the low rumble of Booth's voice. She remained still, trying to shake off the last webs of sleep.

"Was that Charlie?" Brennan asked once he ended the conversation. She shifted onto her back, opening her eyes to stare up at him as he nodded.

"Yeah. Just checking in." Booth passed a hand over his face as he filled her in on what he'd been briefed. "Did you sleep good?" She nodded while stifling a yawn. His living room was lit by the outside light and Brennan noted it was late afternoon.

Brennan didn't miss his whimper of discomfort when he shifted slightly. "You're in pain?" It was more a statement than question. Sitting up, she swung her legs off the couch. Brennan rubbed her lower back as she stood. Booth didn't miss the gesture.

"I blame the couch." He grinned at her and she returned it. Nodding she ventured into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for him.

"I'd like to take a shower and eat." Brennan stated, subconsciously running a hand through her hair. Booth discreetly sniffed at himself, agreeing.

"I'll get you something to change into and we can order in." He set his pain pills and water glass on the coffee table.

"Sounds like an excellent plan." Brennan replied. Booth reached for his crutches and with her help rose from the couch.

He slowly made his way towards his bedroom, feeling extremely tired even after their nap. Booth searched through his closet, looking for something that would be comfortable for her to be in. He found the perfect sweats and tee for her in the back of his closet and hoped they would do.

"You wore these that one time..." He cut himself off when he noted her confused expression.

"What happened to your bed?" Brennan looked at the empty space in his bedroom, where judging by the marks on the floor, his bed once occupied.

"Oh." He blushed. "Parker, he uhmm..." He trailed off in laughter remembering the incident. "He was over for the weekend and was very excited to show me what his science project was and came running in here with this jar that had an egg and some liquid in there..." Brennan nodded, acknowledging the type of experiment Booth was describing. "And apparently he didn't seal the lid very good because he dropped the jar in his excitement and spilled it all over the bed." Brennan enjoyed the soft smile on his lips as he told her about the incident. "The sheets went straight to the trash." His ease with the incident reminded Brennan of how childish her partner could be at times. "We tried to clean what soaked into the mattress, but we managed to make it worse." Booth grinned sheepishly. "It smelled awful!" Booth handed her he clothes for her to change into after her shower. "Since I needed a new one anyway we went searching for one. And I got talked into buying a slightly larger bed." He shrugged, leaning his weight on his goood leg. "The delivery would be a couple days after, but with the whole undercover thing I'm probably going to need to give them a call."

"What about the bed frame?" Brennan questioned suspiciously.

"I told you it was a slightly bigger bed..." Booth trailed off. She knew him too well. He was busted.

"You were talked into buying a complete set. Mattress, frame..."

"How do you know?" He joked as she ambled over to his bathroom. In order to keep his mind out of the gutter he decided to look through his take out menus while she showered.

Brennan undress quickly, tossing her clothes into a pile on the floor. Placing her hands on her hips she contemplated the bath tub.

As she stepped into the tub and squatted there was a soft rap on the sliding door.

"Bones, you okay with Chinese?" His voice seemed to vibrate throughout the bathroom.

"Yes." Brennan called back, turning the water on. "The usual." She shouted over the sound of running water.

"Okay." Booth retreated from the door, before he went in there. Their undercover case had him so accustomed to the intimate moments; sharing a bed, walking in when the other was in the shower... He inhaled, grabbing his phone.

Once he placed his order, Booth drummed his fingers against his crutches. He no longer heard the water running in the shower and decided to get something for himself to change into.

"Food should be here in about a half hour." Booth told Brennan over his shoulder when he heard her exit the bathroom, entering his bedroom. She took the clothes from him and followed him into the bathroom.

"Do you need help?" Brennan's offer for help had his heart racing at her sweet thought and his lower half stirring in excitement.

"I...I think I can handle it." He motioned to a little wooden stool by the door and Brennan understood what he wanted. Taking the stool she placed it inside the tub and a chair he kept in his bedroom next to the tub.

"Thanks." He smiled at her, leaning against the chair to remove his t-shirt and toss it on the pile with her clothes. Brennan nodded, leaving him alone in the bathroom.

"Now what?" Booth asked himself as he pondered how to finish undressing. Stubborn. Yeah, he was.

Brennan flipped through TV channels, not at ease and wondering if Booth was doing okay. She had the TV on mute in order to hear if Booth needed help.

Booth passed a towel over his head and torso before transferring himself to the chair. He felt whipped and his stomach growled in hunger. He whimpered when he struggled to put on his boxers.

"Booth." Brennan slid the door enough to poke her head in, informing him that their food arrived.

"There's...uhhmm...I left some money on the coffee table." Booth draped his towel on his lap. She told him she paid for the food and left it in the living room coffee table. "What are you doing?" He questioned, initiating a Saint recital as she bent to help him with his boxers and basketball shorts.

He hated how little control he had on his body. Brennan didn't seem at all offended or taken aback by his body's reaction. She'd say it was a normal aspect of life...

Alive. She WAS alive, they were both alive. And after the previous night that was an immense relief.

"The food will get cold." Brennan could feel herself drawn to him, the same way he was obviously drawn to her, but also understood it was probably not the best time to indulge themselves in the other's arms.

"Kay." He cleared his throat and threw his t-shirt on.

He couldn't find a comfortable position on the couch and decided to join Brennan on the floor as they ate. It was a comfortable meal, spent in comfortable silence.

She gathered the empty take out containers and headed to the kitchen to toss them in the trash.

When she returned to his side he tugged on her hand to join him on the floor again. Apparently he tugged too hard and it was unexpected for her to react before falling on his lap.

"Sorry." They stated in unison. He lost himself in her gaze, knowing that losing her was not an option.

"Thank you for not leaving me..."

"I wasn't going to leave you behind, Booth." She took hold of his arm, sliding off his lap. "We're partners."

"I was scared to death thinking you were hurt." Booth hated how close he's been to losing her forever lately. Deciding he was done running and sabotaging the greatness they shared together, he took a leap of faith... in her, for them.

"I wasn't...hurt." Her eyes raked over his form, lingering on his braced leg. It pained her to see him hurt. He deserved nothing but happiness and to be loved...

"I want you." His eyes darkened at his confession. "I need you...love you like no one else." He leaned closer, lips brushing against hers as he opened his mouth to continue. "We missed our chance. Maybe." He acknowledged the faults on both sides. "I believe we can make a new one." He closed his eyes briefly, hoping it was the right time to have this conversation.

Brennan stared at the man before her, knowing him, even some of his most darker aspects and knew this was it. If there was really someone out there for everyone, then he was the one for her. Booth was the only one she'd risk it all for. The man she'd let inside and knew her. There were mistakes made along the road. But she needed him, wanted him... loved him like no one else.

She surprised him by kissing him softly.

She wanted to make another chance just as much as he did. Their SOMEDAY was finally beginning, constructed together.

"Stay." He whispered against her lips before kissing her again, desperately seeking her taste. He felt her nod and reluctantly pulled away from their kiss to confirm her response.

"You don't have a bed." She didn't want him to sleep on the floor and the couch wasn't worthy of a second thought. Her back wouldn't take another sleep on that couch and neither would HIS back.

"I have an inflatable mattress." He added hopefully, wanting nothing more than for her to stay with him.

Booth stared up at the ceiling in the darkness, well into the night. Having her next to him felt very intimate, peaceful and so perfectly right. He knew that no matter what was thrown their way, good or bad, as long as they were willing to work it out, they'd overcome anything. Everything, insecurities, inner demons... ANYTHING.

He playfully pulled at the blanket they were sharing and when she elbowed him on the ribs, taking back the blanket, he KNEW.

It's gonna be all right, he thought with a wide grin.


	24. Paving the way

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews and alerts. It's difficult for me to answer reviews right now without access to a computer, but I do read and enjoy the reviews. A hug to Caris Bennet for uploading this for me.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

The weight of a heavy arm and leg thrown over her form along with soft sobbing in her ear awoke Brennan.

It was dark in his bedroom.

"Booth?" Brennan shook the arm draped over her, trying to get Booth to wake up. He continued to sob softly in his sleep, snuggling closer to her. His good leg was thrown over hers meaning he was resting on his braced leg. "Booth." Brennan managed to turn in his grip coming face to face with him. She placed a hand on his cheek, adjusting her eyes to look at his contorted face. Brennan ran her hand down his neck to his shoulder, removing his arm from over her. Her hand continued down his side, past his hip and thigh to cup his leg just below the knee and swing it back. In the process of getting him to lay on his back, Brennan found herself partly on top of him, her hair falling forward and framing her face. Brennan slowly left the bed to head over to the kitchen for a glass of water.

She cursed softly when she bumped against his coffee table. She's been over to his place quite often throughout the years and the layout is almost always the same, but in her still sleepy state she found it difficult to make her way in the dark. Flicking the switch to the kitchen light Brennan squinted her eyes at the sudden change in lighting before glancing at the small clock on his countertop.

Booth felt a hand shaking his shoulder and opened his eyes.

"Here." He stared at Brennan in confusion for a couple heartbeats before nodding and sitting up with her help. He swallowed the pill with a mouthful of water and realized his sobbing must've woken her up.

"Thanks." He handed the glass of water back to her, yanking off his T-shirt in order to wipe his face before tossing it to the side.

When Brennan settled next to him he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Come here." He whispered as he fell back on the inflatable mattress, dropping a kiss on the top of her head as her cheek hit his chest.

Brennan placed her hand on his side when she felt his breathing even out and fall back to sleep. She drew light circles along his ribs and after a few minutes Brennan found herself drifting back to sleep, comfortable in his arms.

Booth tried to move when he awoke late morning, finding the anthropologist in a peaceful sleep with her head resting on his chest. He loved the setting and would have stayed like that forever if he didn't need to hurry to the bathroom. Carefully he placed her head on the pillow and slipped from under her. It took him a couple of tries to finally rise, using the crutches for leverage.

Brennan stretched across the bed, instantly noting she had it all to herself. Opening her eyes she stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before leaving the bed.

She followed the sound of Booth's voice and found him in the kitchen.

"Aahh." He let out a low sigh as he flipped his cell shut. He felt a warm feeling spread through his body at the sight of Brennan's sleep tousled hair.

Brennan's eyes raked over his bare torso in admiration as she served herself a cup of coffee. She gave him raised eyebrows in question to his sigh as she took a sip of the black liquid.

"I called the place. They're backed up on deliveries. The best they can do is fit my redelivery for Monday." Booth stated he was going to have to duke it out in he couch 'til then because the air mattress was too low for him to get up from. Brennan gave him the 'I told you so' look.

"It's Saturday and sleeping on the couch will be no good for your back." Brennan shook her head, stating he was going to stay with her until the delivery and installation, adding that her guest bedroom was better suited than his couch.

"Oh, right. The guest room." He knew he sounded disappointed. He'd gotten used to sharing a bed with her.

Don't push it, Seel. It was just last night you agreed to work on another chance, he thought to himself.

Brennan smirked at the look on his face. She knew what he was thinking, because she also found sharing a bed with Booth appealing. Setting her coffee mug on the counter next to the coffee maker Brennan stepped closer to him.

"How's the pain level?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing herself against his body.

"Hmm...good." He cleared his throat before answering, his eyes glued to her lips. "Sorry I woke you in the middle of the night with my crying." He knew she hadn't had a good night sleep in a couple days mostly because she was up taking care of him. First in his handsy, horny state. Then, at the hospital and last night with his sobbing.

"Don't be sorry." Brennan kissed him softly on the lips. "It's not a burden." She assured once their kiss ended. He smiled in return.

B&B

Everyone was taking the weekend to recharge their batteries before diving into the paperwork following the arrest and officially close the case.

Brennan found herself tossing and turning in her bed. She was desirous to return to her bed, but found something was missing. Okay, she admitted to herself, Booth was missing from the bed. With a loud groan Brennan kicked the sheets aside, swinging her legs off the bed.

Soft humming led her to the kitchen where she found Booth fixing himself a midnight snack.

"Hey, did I wake you?" He grimaced. He thought he'd been pretty quiet. Brennan shook her head, saying she just couldn't sleep. Booth took a bite of his sandwich as he contemplated her answer. "Want some?" He offered before putting the bread and other ingredients away.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

After a few minutes of silence Booth finally spoke.

"You miss me!" He teased, rinsing his plate and glass.

"I do not." Brennan defended, though her crooked smile gave her away.

"Liar." Booth chuckled, proposing they share the bed in he guest room and watch some TV. Booth was glad she at least kept one in the guest bedroom even if she claimed it was for when her dad visited.

They settled side by side and Booth tuned to an episode of King of the Hill. After about fifteen minutes he felt Brennan settle on her side, turning away from the drone of the television and resting her head in the crook of his arm. Booth forgot all about the TV, placing his hand on her side, loving how wrapped in each other they were.

**The next morning  
**  
Brennan scrunched her eyes shut tight when she heard the ringing of a phone. In her sleep fogged mind she allowed the ringing to continue. When the phone continued ringing Brennan shot an arm out and blindly reached for the offending device.

"Brennan." She mumbled as she pressed the phone to her ear. After a long 'ummmmm' on the other end of the line a familiar voice greeted her.

"Bones?" Parker was surprised to hear Brennan answer the phone. Brennan sat up, the arm Booth had wrapped around her fell to her lap with the movement.

"Hello, Parker." Brennan placed a hand on Booth's abdomen and shook him to wake up. Booth stared at Brennan with heavy lidded eyes as she continued to shake him. 'Parker' she mouthed and Booth nodded, taking he phone from her.

"Morning, buddy." Booth greeted. Brennan heard the response from the child. "I'm sorry, Parks." Booth told the child he had a broken leg and though he'd promised to be the designated driver to pick him and his friends up after their group trip driving was not an option for him at the moment.

"Are you okay?" The concern in the child's voice showed his love for his father. Booth assured he was.

"I...can drive." Brennan offered. Booth held her gaze, squeezing her inner thigh as a form of thanks.

"Bones' driving. We'll see you at four." Booth passed the information on, smiling at Brennan.

B&B

The partners sat in Brennan's car as they waited in front of the school for the children to return from their three day trip. During the hours prior to the time for pick up Booth told Brennan how he was supposed to pick up Parker and two of his friends when they returned from the trip. Parker would be spending the night with him because the following day was a school holiday.

"Thanks, Bones, for helping me keep the promise I made to my boy." He held her hand, staring at one another and getting ready to lean in for a kiss. A soft rap on the window alerted them that the school bus had arrived.

Brennan and Booth exited the vehicle and made their way over to the bus.

"Bones!" Parker's excitement was evident as he hugged her close, commenting it was nice to see her and his dad. Parker introduced his friends/ science partners to his dad and Brennan. "This is Anne and Jake."

"You kids hungry?" Booth asked the three children as Brennan pulled into traffic. He received three enthusiastic 'yes'.

"The Diner?" Brennan asked, stopping for a red light.

"Yeah, the food's really good there." Baby Booth told his friends.

B&B

The first one to be dropped off was Parker's friend Anne. Brennan told Booth she'd walk the girl to the front door, that he shouldn't abuse his body with so much in and out of the car.

When the girl's older sister saw Brennan she went hysterical.

"You're DR. TEMPERANCE BRENNAN!" The shriek surprised Brennan and the children.

After an autograph and a couple pictures Brennan and Parker returned to the car.

"What happened over there?" Parker's friend questioned. Parker told him their friend's sister was a fan of Brennan. "Wow!" The boy sat up straighter as he asked if Brennan's ever had to deal with tough fans.

"Yes. Bones once had a stalker." Booth answered.

"You need a bodyguard." The boy advised.

"No." Parker shook his head. "My dad's an FBI agent and he's Bones' partner. He'll keep her safe." Brennan snuck a sideways glance at Booth. He grinned, the silent message that they both strive to keep the other safe out on the field passing between them.

B&B

**Weeks later  
**  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. We should have called first." Booth stated as he slowly walked towards Brennan's apartment with Parker by his side.

"You guys always show up at each other's places." Parker pointed out. In the pasts weeks he's seen the 'goo goo looks' the partners frequently share and is pretty sure his dad and Bones are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend 'for reals' very soon.

"She might be busy. It's Friday night..." Parker knocked on Brennan's door before Booth could back out.

The door opened and Booth had to swallow at the sight of Brennan. She looked gorgeous, no doubt about it, but there was no denying she was surprised to find two Booths at her doorstep.

"You're busy. We'll just..." Booth cleared his throat, cocking his head in the direction of the elevators.

"What? No, come on in." Brennan opened the door further so they could enter. Parker hugged her as he went inside. "Hey." Brennan looped an arm around his and pulled him inside.

His eyes were locked on his partner as they reached the couch.

"Hello, Baby Booth." At hearing Angela's voice Booth tore his gaze away from Brennan to look at her guests.

"Hi, Angela." Parker's attention was captured by the baby girl in the entomologist's arms.

"We're having dinner at our place. And I was just telling Bren to give you a call." The artist gave them a knowing smile. From her talks with Brennan she knew those two were headed in the right direction. And the little innocent dates, though they didn't call them that, were paving the way.

"Alrighty, let's go." Angela announced, smiling at the unconventional yet productive approach the partners were taking.


	25. Chastity Belt

**Woop, woop! Finally got my laptop a new chargerXD Caris Bennet was super awesome, uploading a couple chaps for me. Now, here's the next chap. We're almost there…**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Dinner at the Hodgins' was delightful. Now as Booth and Parker walked Brennan to her front door, Booth felt nervous. Why? Because he really wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to lose control and eat her alive.

Not with his son around, that is.

"Thank you." Brennan inserted her key in the lock and turned, opening her door.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Parker begged. Brennan stepped to the side and the boy dashed inside.

"Good night, Bones." Booth placed a soft kiss on her cheek, mentally patting himself on the back for his self control.

Brennan frowned. After some very delicious kisses he was regressing to a kiss on the cheek? _Unacceptable._

Booth watched determination set in her features as she closed the distance between them. With an arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist Booth felt himself parting his lips in anticipation as their bodies pressed flushed together. His eyes were wide open as her lips crashed against his, thoroughly mapping his mouth.

By the time the kiss finally ended and Brennan released his hold on him Booth felt rooted to the spot.

"I..." Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he probably sported the silliest expression, but he didn't care.

"Good night, Bones." Parker gave Brennan a one armed hug on his way out of the apartment. Brennan tore her gaze away from Booth's to reply the child.

"Good night, Parker." Her eyes returned to her partner's, a hot rush cursing through her from the intensity she found there. "Good night, Booth." With a soft smile she retreated inside, closing the door after herself. Grinning, she walked towards her bedroom.

Booth drove on autopilot towards his place, with Parker giggling all the way. Booth parked the SUV and looked at his son sideways. He honestly didn't know what was so funny.

The elevator ride turned a bit uncomfortable when his super laughed right in his face, patting him on the shoulder and grinning.

"I'm showering first!" Parker announced, beating Booth to the bathroom.

After grabbing his pajamas and as he waited for Parker to exit the bathroom Booth stared at himself in the full length mirror on his closet door. He giggled too. He whistled at himself. Brennan's kiss was more thorough than he'd expected.

"Hehehe, you still have lipstick." Parker pointed at the area around Booth's mouth.

"Shut it." Booth teased, ruffling the boy's hair.

Booth turned the water off when it was no longer warm, drying hastily and throwing his clothes on. As he brushed his teeth he laughed.

"Lucky, bastard." He told his reflection.

He settled in bed, next to his sleeping son and sighed contently. Placing his hands behind his head, Booth closed his eyes in order to mentally replay the kiss in his mind's eye.

B&B

"AH HA! That's how it's done, Sweetie." Hodgins spared a glance at his bouncing wife. Laughing softly he headed for a shower, knowing soon he'd know what that conversation was about.

"It was quite satisfying." Brennan could imagine her friend's smirking face on the other end of the line.

"Oh, I bet!" Angela squealed, deciding that this conversation would be better continued in person. "I'll talk to you soon." Angela tossed her phone on the bed.

"Oh, hello." Hodgins greeted as he felt his wife's arm wrap around him from behind. "You seem happy." He commented on her little laugh.

"I am." She squeezed, pressing her body closer to his. "I'm happily married. We've started our family…" She kissed the side of his neck, swaying slightly. "And my best friend is on the road to happiness, so…" She shrugged, enjoying the good times.

"That's good." Hodgins turned in her arms, smiling knowingly.

B&B 

Brennan bolted out of bed, cold sweat running down her back as she tried to calm her breathing.

_A nightmare. Just a nightmare._

She told herself as she ran a hand through her hair. The ringing of her house phone jolted her out of her thoughts. Glancing at the readout Brennan saw it was Booth calling.

"Hello." Her voice sounded weak and out of breath even to her ears.

"Hey, Bones." Booth instantly noted there was something the matter with her. "You alright?"

"Yes." She nodded to herself.

"Okay." He didn't sound at all convinced, but decided to go with his initial purpose. "Wanna come to the park with us?" Booth knew she'd talk to him when she was comfortable.

"Sure. Just give me a half hour and I'll meet you outside."

B&B

"We got ditched." Booth commented as he watched Parker run around with newly made friends. He took the swing next to the one Brennan was occupying and kicked off with his feet.

"I had a nightmare." Brennan started, knowing he wanted to know. "I haven't had one in a long time. It shook me…" She trailed off.

"I know." He looped an arm around her chain in order to swing them in sync. "I've had several myself. Want to talk about it?" He turned his head to the side to look at her.

"No." It was one of those nightmares you can't really recall, yet startles you awake.

"I'm sorry." Booth offered after a few seconds of silence.

"Why?"

"Because I had a really good night's sleep." He smiled charmingly at her.

"Oh yeah?" She eyed him curiously as he told her how the previous night's kiss was all he dreamt about.

"Thank you." Brennan pulled him away from the swings and walked towards the open grass field. He'd really lightened the mood, making her feel better and showing her how much he really cares for her.

As they continued to chat Booth kicked a soccer ball in her direction. Brennan bent to get the ball.

"That's cheating. You can't use your hands." Booth told her, hands on hips, trying to look outraged. Brennan spun the ball in her hands, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "That's it." Booth laughed, moving towards her.

"Is this what you want?" Brennan shouted over her shoulder, running away from him.

"Here." Brennan dropped the ball on the grass and kicked it.

Booth stopped short as he spotted the ball headed his way.

"Oh!" Brennan exclaimed as the ball hit her partner right on the face. Booth fell back, mostly from surprise. "I'm sorry, Booth." Brennan straddled him as soon as she reached his side, prying his hands away from his face.

"I'm good. I'm good." Booth stared up at Brennan's concern filled face. "I am _really_ good." The corner of his mouth curved into a smile as he placed his hands on her thighs.

"Booth!" Brennan punched his side, moving off of him.

"Stop hitting me." Booth teased, sitting up.

B&B

It was dark and Brennan decided to head back to her place. She voiced her plans to head on home.

"No, it's late. Stay." Booth's head rested on her lap as her hand ran through his hair.

"Parker's asleep in your bed." Brennan shook her head 'no'. "And your couch…"

"Ah, come on." Booth stood, tugging her arm to follow.

"See, the bed's big enough." Booth whispered at her once they were in his bedroom. Brennan gave him a doubtful look. The bed WAS indeed big enough for all three, yet she didn't want to cause any discomforts.

Booth climbed into bed and smiled when he felt Brennan follow. She did have a soft spot for the Booths and most likely missed sharing a bed just as much as he did.

"Night." They whispered at each other, settling for a good night sleep. Booth hoped that her staying with them would ward off her nightmares for the night.

Parker awoke around midnight and kicked the sheets off his body. He hurried to the bathroom and upon returning to the bed, got in next to Brennan.

Booth opened his eyes, instantly noting something was different.

It took him a couple seconds to note the soft movement of a feminine hand right at the waistband of his pajama pants. The fingers of said hand slipped under the waistband coming dangerously close to a very important piece of his anatomy.

"Shit." Booth whispered to himself, briefly clenching his eyes shut when he noted he was on the edge of the bed. He looked over his shoulder to find a sleeping Brennan. Taking her hand, he placed it over his heart, keeping his hand over hers. The movement pressed her body more against his, one of her legs slipping between his.

_Not fair._

His boy, sleeping on the other side of her, was their chastity belt.


	26. Fairly new

**Update! This is the chap where it finally goes down;D read on…**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan turned on her side and allowed a satisfied little moan to escape her lips. Booth's new bed was wonderful on the body. Brennan didn't blame Parker for ditching his bed for his father's. She snuggled further against the mattress and pillow, sighing contently.

As her senses heightened with her increasing awareness, she noted that feeling of being watched. It was a skill she learned to perfect early in her time spent in the system. Opening her eyes she found Parker staring her.

"Good morning, Bones." He gave her a conspiratorial smile. "Dad's bed is awesome!" Brennan nodded, smiling.

There was a shift in the bed as Booth turned and hugged Brennan close, pressing his front flush with her back. The hand of the arm he threw over her from wondered, cupping the underside of a breast. Brennan felt a blush stain her cheeks as Booth whispered her name, lips brushing against her neck.

The boy giggled at her blush.

"How about breakfast?" Brennan suggested. She was by no means a prude, but Booth's son was next to them! Had they been alone, she'd have turned in his arms and reciprocated the lovin'.

"Yeah." Parker's face lit up, definitely interested in food. "I'll check what we have." He jumped out of the bed and ran towards the kitchen.

"Booth." Brennan called on a breathy tone.

_Was he good with his hands! _

He nuzzled her neck, rubbing his 'little brain' against her round behind. Brennan bit her lower lip. Being a healthy heterosexual female she was becoming highly aroused with the current 'predicament'. And the fact that it was BOOTH had her almost panting with need. Mustering up her self control, she inched away from him. He followed the movement, groaning his discontent. Brennan elbowed him to get away before the boy returned, but in her attempt ended up on the floor.

The sudden feeling of having the covers yanked from him awoke Booth. He quickly spotted Brennan on the floor.

"Bones?" He scrunched his nose at her, rubbing off the last bits of sleep. "What are you doing on the floor?" Brennan shot him a pointed look for his question.

"We have everything." Parker informed, also wondering why Brennan ended up on the floor.

Booth and Brennan moved about in his kitchen, preparing their first meal of the day. As Parker hunted for a film to watch after breakfast, Brennan filled Booth in on how she ended up on the floor.

"Well," He grinned as he told her how one of HER hands wondered below his waist during the night. "We're even." Booth laughed softly.

"Nowhere near." Brennan held his gaze, both knowing exactly what she was referring to. Booth couldn't disagree. It was true. He'd fondled her for an entire night, at least the better part of one, while undercover a couple weeks back. He was most certainly in debt with her.

"Found one!" Parker called from the living room, ending the moment.

B&B

The partners rode the elevator to Booth's floor. After an afternoon of getting Parker more clothes and shoes, they were finally returning to his place.

Booth closed the door after Brennan. When he turned he found her raking her gaze over him. The way she was looking at him unleashed all that he'd tried to keep on a tight leash for years.

Taking one step each they locked lips.

"_Hello_." Booth breathed out when they broke their kiss. Brennan lost no time, tugging his shirt over his head.

"Bones?" He searched for her eyes as she traced a finger over his chest and abdomen. She brought her gaze up to meet his, finding the reassurance that this wouldn't be just a physical act.

Brennan closed the distance between them, initiating a long and _lingering_ kiss.

"I love you." The words resounded in the silent apartment.

"I know." She was sure and he could tell she had no doubts he loved her. "I reciprocate the feeling." Booth's mouth quirked up into a smile.

"I like it." He complimented her words. "It's Bonesy." Brennan punched him on the chest, her eyes once again taking in his seminude form.

He sprang into action and began divesting her, his lips kissing every inch of skin.

She pushed against his chest and he sunk down onto his couch. Booth watched mesmerized as she joined him, straddling his lap.

Their love and passion for one another consumed them, moving together until they shattered, becoming _one_.

They held each other for a long while afterward.

"Wanna upgrade?" Booth whispered, cocking his head towards his bedroom. Brennan nodded, massaging his lower back, knowing he'd be sore tomorrow if they stayed like that much longer.

"Why are we whispering?" Brennan inquired as she stood.

"I don't know." Booth whispered back, laughing long and deep as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

They fell on _their_ bed, enjoying the soft bounce of their fall.

"So…" Brennan began, throwing a leg over his hip, drawing him closer. "Round two?" She raised a suggestive eyebrow at him. "I'm fairly new at lovemaking, therefore…"

"Ohohoh…" Booth chuckled, snaking an arm around her. "Mmmm…" His lips brushed along her jaw until he met her lips.

_Round two._

**Thanks to all of you who've read and reviewed this story. Hoped this long awaited chap was of your liking:D I'll be adding an epilogue to better wrap up this story. I gotta say this one is one of my fave storiesXD who's with me?**


End file.
